


Глупости

by BotanChan



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: интерпретация игрового романа с Тристианом





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Для Тэда, благодаря которому это было сделано

В том, что касалось любовных пристрастий, бесспорно главенствовала её человеческая половина: невысокие, изящные (по сравнению с ней самой) фигуры, гладкая кожа, мягкие губы – вот, что вызывало у Орки влечение. И волосы. Светлые, тонкие. Сияющие в свете солнца ли, свечей ли. Маленькая (да что там, весьма даже немаленькая) слабость, в юности ставшая причиной изрядных глупостей и необходимости платить по изрядным счетам.

Ощущая зуд в пальцах от желания запустить их в шевелюру Валери, Орка признавала, что некоторые глупости не зависят от возраста. Впрочем, к волосам Валери прилагался резкий характер, который неплохо помогал обуздать лишние порывы и удовлетвориться далёкими от реальности фантазиями. Какое-то время Орка полагала, что так оно и останется, а потом...

Потом они пришли к Храму Оленя.

Почти воздушное в белом одеянии тело, длинные пальцы, узкие запястья. Бледные щёки с ярко-красными царапинами, которые без следа исчезнут после хорошего заклинания. И лёгкие золотистые пряди, одна из которых падала на нос, просилась, чтобы её взяли в ладонь, отводя в сторону.

Орка пока не знала даже имени, зато уже точно знала, что без некоторых глупостей дело не обойдётся.

 

*******

 

Если бы не тонкие чувства, жалкое эхо былого существования, при первом взгляде Тристиан, наверное, принял бы её за зверя. Хищного, яростно рычащего зверя. И будь у него выбор, он бы предпочёл остаться наедине с совухом, чем с этим зверем. Но выбора у него не было.

Двуручный топор расколол череп с будничной лёгкостью, несколько капель крови заляпали выступающие из-под нижней губы клыки, усиливая звериное сходство. Тристран отступил на шаг, переводя дух, и сложил губы в приветственную улыбку.

У него мелькнула мысль, что, похоже, не будет почти никакой разницы между Рогачом и его будущей убийцей, двумя существами, одинаково почитающими злобную силу достоинством, и приговорёнными к одинаково короткой жизни. Эта мысль породила чувство, чем-то похожее на облегчение: стелить дорогу к смерти кому-то достойному было бы мучительнее.

Будущая владычица Украденной земли повела плечами, почти как какой-нибудь оборотень стряхивая с себя звериный облик, и окинула Тристиана неторопливым взглядом с головы до ног и обратно, хмыкнула коротко.

– Ты ранен? Помощь нужна?

В её голосе звучало грубоватое сочувствие, на мгновение укутавшее Тристиана в кокон доброжелательности. Его сердце дрогнуло от этого приветствия, и рухнуло в бездну.

 

*******

 

– Я хотел бы отблагодарить тебя, вот, возьми, они пригодятся.

Тристиан протянул несколько зелий, белый рукав задрался, открывая розово-золотистое запястье с голубой жилкой. Орка подумала, что если – когда – станет баронессой, то, наверное, будет обязана издать официальный указ, запрещающий такое очарование. Потому что такое очарование – преступное искушение совершать глупости.

Зелья перешли из ладони в ладонь. Если бы Орка сжала кулак, рука Тристиана поместилась бы в нём целиком.

– И если понадобится любая помощь – я буду рядом.

– Рядом – это хорошо. Чем ближе, тем лучше.

Орка пододвинулась к нему, вынуждая его чуть запрокинуть голову, чтобы не пялиться ей в шею. На лице Тристиана отражались лёгкая растерянность и очевидное непонимание совершенного девственника.

– Я буду рад называть тебя другом, Орка.

Боги, разные и всякие, это было действительно преступно мило!

И приятно.

Орка любила иметь дело с умелыми женщинами, точно знающими, чего хотят, и с неопытными мужчинами, которые не успели вообразить себя несравненными любоевниками, едва научившись двигать задницей вперёд-назад.

– Я бы предпочла что-то поближе, чем дружба.

Она сделала ещё шаг, становясь почти вплотную, почти... Тристиан едва заметно дрогнул, гримаса не то испуга, не то неприязни, исказившая его лицо, лишь пыталась походить на кривоватую улыбку.

А вот это оказалось неприятно.

– Я... кажется, я понял... давай, поговорим об этом позже?

И он почти отбежал к близкому ручью.

Это оказалось очень неприятно. Обидно.

Чуть не плюнув с досады, Орка задалась вопросом, не совпадают ли их вкусы, и не любитель ли Тристиан таких же прекрасных мальчиков, как он сам. Впрочем, тут же утешила она себя, он же ничего такого не сказал.

Возможно, дело просто в её виде. Некоторые люди почему-то опасались орков и полурков, особенно в начале знакомства. Считали их слишком грубыми. Неспособными на осторожность. Нежность.

Ухмыльнувшись, Орка цыкнула языком по нижнему клыку.

Ничего. Нежность – просто её второе имя, если потребуется.

 

*******

 

Находиться смертным среди смертных казалось весьма неловким. Тристиан чувствовал себя почти как в тот день, когда очнулся скованный узами плоти и был вынужден ощупывать мир вокруг, разбираясь, как оно работает.

Сознание того, что спутники, с которыми он шагал бок о бок и спал у одного костра, скорее всего, погибнут его же усилиями, не помогало сгладить напряжение. Чувство того, что на лбу у него выжжено клеймо грешника и предателя, которое лишь чудом пока никто не заметил, тоже не добавляло спокойствия. А ещё внимание. Чужое пристальное внимание, которое касалось эфирных ощущений Тристиана весомыми грубоватыми тычками.

Орка.

Она вовсе не походила на зверя, который привиделся Тристиану несколько дней назад, однако это не делало её менее опасной. Она была большой (очень!). Она была сильной. Яркой и решительной. Она, дочь орка и человека, ничем не напоминала Нириссу, изящную туманную нимфу, не могла напоминать...

Когда во время разговора она нависла над Тристианом тяжёлой тёмной башней, он задохнулся, захваченный воспоминанием, как чужая воля опускается на него, опутывает, связывает, сдавливает, отсекает от себя самого. Чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие, Тристиану пришлось сбежать, и он почти ожидал, что отступить ему не позволят. Однако Орка не стала ловить его...

(...невесомой и жестокой сетью из запаха цветов и трав...)

Необычайно великодушно с её стороны.

У ручья Тристиан вдохнул и выдохнул, понуждая сердце снова биться в спокойном ритме и ощущая, как с успокоением тока крови спадает кипение чувств. Он ещё раз вздохнул, пытаясь разобраться в смятении, которое только что владело его разумом.

Рядом хихикнула Октавия, её шафрановую ауру нельзя было спутать ни с чьей ещё, как и любую другую ауру.

– Кажется, ты поймал большой куш, солнечный мальчик.

– О чём ты?

Сейчас Тристиан был немного не готов разгадывать загадки. Октавия высоко подняла брови, потом расхохоталась.

– Ты не понимаешь? В самом деле? Ооооо!.. Клянусь Каллистрией, тогда нас ждёт увлекательное представление!

Про себя Тристиан согласился с тем, что это так. Только чему тут было радоваться?

 

***

 

И всё же дело было не в орочьем виде и клыках. И, наверное, не в том, что Орка – женщина. И не в том, что Тристиан в принципе был против идеи познакомиться поближе. Во всяком случае, так уверилась Орка, наблюдая за ссорами в их компании, которые неизбежно начались, когда вместе собралось достаточно настолько разных личностей.

Во-первых, Тристиан, казалось, не обращал внимания на внешний вид существ, растений или предметов, только на их характер или предназначение. Во-вторых, нежелание иметь с чем-то дел выражал, может, и не столь шумно, как Амири или Регонгар, но вполне недвусмысленно. Поэтому он бы точно сказал, если бы захотел, чтобы Орка держалась от него подальше

Тристиан не говорил

Хотя Орка отчётливо чувствовала его напряжение, когда позволяла себе придвинуться ближе, почти прижимая его к стволу дерева или стене. Это был не явный страх или неприязнь, пожалуй, больше всего его настороженность напоминала Орке одну сироту, оставшуюся на улице после смерти родителей и уже только там столкнувшейся с разной швалью. Такая же смесь недоверия, готовности сбежать и смутного желания подойти, чтобы подставить уши под ласку.

Что ж, если она угадала, то оставалось только запастись терпением, а уж что-что, а терпеть Орка умела. В конце концов, чрезмерно нетерпеливый наёмник легко превращался в наёмника мёртвого. Она кружила не вплотную, но рядом, как бы между делом рассыпая мелкие ни к чему не обязывающие знаки внимания: лучшие наручи, отличный лук вместо дрянненького клинка. Она больше не упоминала возможность сблизиться, в то же время по чистой случайности её постель на привале всегда соседствовала с постелью Тристиана. Она даже не слишком откровенно пялилась, предвкушая, как когда-нибудь проведёт языком по его гладкой щеке и по длинным пальцам, окутанным золотистым жаром, одновременно пронзительным и нежным.

Эта медленная охота была по-своему приятна и не слишком утомительна, ведь большая часть сил уходила на работу по уменьшению поголовья разбойников и монстров. А ещё она несомненно давала свои плоды...

 

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

Орка едва не ухмыльнулась во весь рот и во все зубы, услышав в голосе Тристиана тревогу.

– Напротив, лучше б ты остался. Если ты уйдёшь, будет... печально.

– Да, меня тоже пугает мысль о расставании...

Он осёкся, его щёки залил румянец, так легко цветивший тонкую кожу, и Орка подавила желание с торжествующим рыком толкнуть Тристиана к забору, отрезать путь к отступлению, зарыться лицом в золотые пряди, вдохнуть сводящий с ума запах...

Нет. Ещё нет. Она была бы полной дурой, если бы спугнула добычу до срока.

– Что ж, тогда я подумаю, чем тебя занять, когда стану баронессой. Дел наверняка наберётся, – Орка исключительно дружески хлопнула его по плечу и поспешила уйти.

Ей требовалось окунуться в холодный ручей, протекавший прямо за частоколом.

 

***

Пожалуй, именно клыки, и грубые орочьи черты, и резкий голос, и ещё запах, напоминавший звериный и не имевший ничего общего с цветами, нравились Тристиану. Потому что ничем не напоминали Нириссу со шлейфом её туманов и одуряющей мелодией слов.

Впрочем, дело заключалось не в клыках и вообще не во внешнем виде, пусть даже для смертных их материальные оболочки играли неизмеримо важную роль. Просто Орка была... Орка.

Даже её по-прежнему навязчивое внимание больше не казалось Тристиану настолько давящим. Оно ложилось на кожу огненной пеленой, скатывалось по его волосам багровым жаром. И оно же, вопреки собственной концентрации, не связывало, не пригвождало к месту, позволяло свободно уйти или приблизиться.

То и дело Тристиан натыкался на проявления присутствия Орки: новый плащ, наброшенный ему на голову руками и несущий тень её энергии, склянки зелий от Боккена со следами её пальцев.

Порой это оказывалось очень кстати, особенно зелья, и одновременно беспокоило, потому что, как ни пытался, Тристиан не мог понять, что означает столь пристальный интерес и столь явственная забота. Он не слышал в душе Орки незамутнённой песни доброты, какой звучали Октавия или Линдзи, а значит речь не шла о чистом бескорыстии. Он не чувствовал в ней интереса к благости Сайренрэй и тяги к совершенствованию и познанию истины милосердия. Тристиан осознавал, что от него чего-то хотят, однако не мог определиться, чего именно.

Порой его начинала мучить тревога воспоминаниями о чудовищном цветке Нириссы, и тогда отравленная часть его сущности принималась шептать о дурных вещах, которые, возможно, ему придётся совершить, когда новая госпожа озвучит свои желания. Тристиан прогонял опасения и укорял себя за предубеждение, за то, что старается разглядеть в чужой душе тьму, а не свет. Тяжёлые мысли отступали, а яснее ничего не становилось.

В какой-то момент он даже решился задать вопрос Октавии, ведь та, по крайней мере, имела предположения о происходящем. Об этом вопросе Тристиан пожалел почти сразу: Октавия хохотала в голос не меньше минуты.

– О, я знала, что это будет очаровательно, но чтобы настолько! – она вытерла слёзы и ласково похлопала его по щеке.

Даже её кожа в касании передавала особое тепло душевного света.

– Я бы рассказала тебе, Тристиан, но право слово, будет не так интересно, как когда ты догадаешься сам. Поэтому извини. Уверяю, ничего страшного тебя не ждёт, оооо, я уверена, что ты будешь в восторге! Я бы на твоём месте... – она не договорила, покачав головой с необъяснимой мечтательной улыбкой.

Ну, что же. Наверное, это можно было расценить так, что ничего похожего на выращивание хищного цветка-убийцы Тристиану делать не придётся.

– А даже если ты не догадаешься, уверена, Орка сама тебе всё объяснит, когда мы покончим с Рогачом, она станет баронессой, и все мы сможем расслабиться, лёжа на мягких диванах и занимаясь исключительно поеданием шоколада с серебряных тарелок. Или ты не любишь шоколад? Неважно. Значит, будешь есть не шоколад, а что-нибудь другое...

Тристиан прикрыл глаза, обуздывая тоску, сдавившую горло. Когда они покончат с Рогачом, Орка, возможно, объяснит, чего же она хочет. Тристиан опасался, что к тому времени её желания уже перестанут иметь значение. Всё перестанет иметь значение, когда новому королевству настанет время пасть.


	2. Chapter 2

Кто бы мог представить, собственное баронство! Думать об этом Орке было странно и смешно. Она, наёмница, дочь наёмницы, которая всего и умеет двуручной оглоблей махать – и на троне! А почему бы и нет, поправляла она себя. Линдзи, вон, взахлёб рассказывала, что все короли так и появились: находился один наглый, кто натягивал корону со словами «я тут главный», а всех недовольных рубил с плеча.

Зато теперь у Орки был сказочный шанс построить себе дом. Нормальный дом, точно как ей хочется, а не как кто-нибудь другой решил. Старая детская мечта ещё с тех времён, когда она оставалась в отцовской таверне, дожидаясь ушедшей с новым караваном матери. Как Орке тогда порой хотелось свернуть шею некоторым баронам, их глашатаям, их стражникам и кому только не! Потому что они были плохими баронами, глашатаями и стражниками, и ждали от них только дурного.

– Заживём теперь, а? – Регонгар опрокинул незнамо какую по счёту кружку.

Они сидели в таверне большой компанией и пили, обмывая новую столицу. Только Валери отказалась распивать пиво в таверне, да Тристиан отговорился, что должен срочно помочь Джоду с чем-то там. Пожалуй, это было единственной вещью, омрачавшей новое начинание. Орка невольно поводила вокруг взглядом и морщилась про себя, не находя светлую шевелюру.

– Агрх, расслабься уже! Кстати, об этом, можно расслабиться по-настоящему.

Рука Регонгара недвусмысленно легла на её колено. Октавия загадочно улыбнулась, косясь из-под ресниц. Орка только глаза закатила. Они были миленькие оба, но не в её вкусе. А хотя, подумала она в следующий миг, почему нет. Уже с полгода или больше исключительно на самоудовлетворении с постоянным искушением под носом, можно, в самом деле, расслабиться с приятными партнёрами, раз предлагают. Просто, по-дружески и без последствий.

– А давайте. Оба идёте?

Регонгар и Октавия переглянулись с одинаково хитрыми ухмылками.

 

Вышло неплохо, с ними было весело и азартно, а ещё Орка получила прекрасную возможность выдрать Регонгара за все его шуточки и неуёмную самодеятельность. Однако...

Тристиан перехватил её утром по дороге во дворец. Выглядел он вовсе не как человек, отдавший ночь сладкому сну, у него в руках была стопка каких-то пергаментов, а на щеке выделялось чернильное пятно. И хотя после прошедшей ночи тело Орки вполне насытилось, желание коснуться его мягкой щеки проснулось немедленно, до зуда в пальцах.

– Есть несколько вопросов, которые я хотел бы... Только если ты не занята, баронесса. Ты же не занята? О, и ты хорошо отдохнула, надеюсь?

Орка потянулась и провела по его щеке, стирая пятно, и ещё раз, и ещё, потому что оно не стиралось.

– Хорошо.

Кажется, только теперь она начинала понимать, о чём пели барды в своих описаниях «кожа как шёлк». Разумеется, Тристиан тут же вспыхнул румяным яблочком, вскинул руку, тоже стараясь вытереть лицо. Их пальцы столкнулись.

– Хорошо, – повторила Орка. – Но могло быть и получше.

К демонам всё, подумала она, можно и ещё полгода помучиться неудовлетворённым вожделением, и год. Сколько бы ни пришлось, а этот приз Орка не упустит.

 

***

Одной рукой со всем старанием помогать построить королевство, а другой готовить его гибель – это сводило с ума. Тристиан сомневался, не стал ли он в самом деле безумцем уже давно. Сомнения, однако, не мешали ему тщательно читать прошения поселенцев...

Нет. Конкретно сейчас он ничего не читал. Он стоял у окна, подставив лицо солнцу, и молился.

Сайренрей оставалась глуха к его зову, однако он не оставлял попыток. Оставить попытки означало признать, что для него не осталось ни прощения, и единого шанса восстановить собственную сущность и воссоединиться с источником своей жизни. Эта мысль была слишком невыносима даже чтобы подумать её.

Лучи ложились на кожу Тристиана нежным теплом. Мучительно слабое, неправильное прикосновение, бесполезный призрак. Тристиан помнил, что на самом деле мир должен ощущаться иначе, хотя не помнил, как именно. Смертное тело не вмещало ангельское сознание во всей его полноте, у него остались лишь тени былых ощущений и пустота, наполненная тоской по чему-то большему.

Тяжелые шаги за дверью нарушили сосредоточенность. Тяжёлые шаги и такая же тяжёлая мощная аура, которую невозможно не узнать. Тристиан поспешно отошёл от окна и опустился в кресло перед заваленным бумагами столом, когда дверь распахнулась.

– Ты не хочешь выйти на воздух, а не только обниматься со своими пергаментами?

Орка подошла и присела на край стола, смяв несколько свитков. Стол жалобно скрипнул.

– Если нужна моя помощь, я готов.

Как обычно, Тристиану пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть ей в лицо. Слегка наклонившись к нему, Орка упёрлась рукой в спинку кресла над ним.

Её давящее присутствие больше не беспокоило Тристиана, стало привычным. Куда больше теперь его ранила мысль о том, что скоро эта яркая сущность рассыплется прахом под жестокими ударами. Если бы только он не был так слаб...

– Я говорю о том, что тебе стоило бы хотя бы высунуть нос на улицу. Но помощь тоже будет кстати. Надо почистить мои, – она выделила это слово голосом, – земли от разбойников. Многовато их здесь.

– Саренрэй, дай сил на милосердие к ним.

До сих пор Тристиана мучила неизменная жестокость смертных. Он признавал, что в мире, полном множества энергий помимо всепрощающего света, невозможно прожить без борьбы. И всё же смиряться удавалось с трудом.

...Не слуге ожесточённой нимфы было роптать на жестокости.

Орка хмыкнула.

– Не многовато ли чести разному сброду – божественное милосердие, а? Твоя Саренрэй действительно прощает всех?

И пускай раньше Орка не проявляла особого интереса к вере в Саренрэй или какое угодно другое божество, сейчас в её голосе Тристиан угадал настоящий интерес.

Он опустил голову, не зная, что ответить. Никогда до плена у Нериссы не испытывал пределы своей богини, а теперь... Теперь этот предел, возможно, пройден необратимо, а может и нет, ведь солнечная сила до сих пор откликалась на его зов, проходя через смертное тело утомляющим жаром. Безмолвным жаром, бессловесным, не несущим никакого послания.

Тристиан зажмурился, чтобы не позволить слезам даже выступить.

– Я не знаю, – наконец сказал он едва слышно. – Это... сложный вопрос. Возможно ли прощения для... – он приказал себе замолчать, потому что каждое лишнее слово грозило выдать его или окончательно сломать его сердце.

Орка снова хмыкнула и выпрямилась.

– Ну-ну. Тяжко, должно быть, служить такой богине? Но за то, что привела тебя, я, пожалуй, даже скажу ей спасибо.

Кровь Тристиана закипела от жгучего стыда. Не благость Саренрэй стала причиной его появления здесь, и для женщины, столь благосклонной к нему, он нёс лишь гибель.

– Собирайся, в общем, дела не ждут и разбойники тоже, – Орка поднялась, заставив стол её раз мученически заскрипеть. – И не кисни. Всё у нас сложится хорошо, я обещаю.

Тристиан едва удержал горький смешок на губах. Слова Орки были лишь пылью, которую вот-вот сметёт ураган, однако звучали так уверенно, что невольно будоражили надежду в его усталой душе.

Ему предстояло испытать агонию, когда эта надежда умрёт.

И всё же.

Тристиан посмотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь снова начал беззвучно шептать. Если через год юное баронство ещё будет стоять, тогда, может, он и позволит себе надеяться. Пока же ему оставались только безответные молитвы.

 

***

 

Конечно, Орка понимала, что стать баронессой – дело хлопотное...

Враньё.

Ни демона она не понимала. Ясно, что к короне прилагались не только замок, чужие денежки и поклоны. Однако кто бы предположил, что в Украденных землях окажется столько разбойников, и столько монстров, и столько дураков, не способных без баронессы шагу ступить! А ещё столько не боящихся огня троллей. А ещё одна пронырливая старуха, так и норовящая сунуть нос, куда не просят, ко всему остальныму в придачу. И месяца не прошло, а Орка от всей души жалела, что решила прихватить с собой Шандру Мерви вместо того очень подозрительного, но хотя бы смазливого парнишки.

– Мне всё ещё нечем вас занять, ясно?

И не будет долго. Примерно никогда. Потому что даже за клад из драконьей пещеры Орка бы не подпустила суртовскую ведьму к своему новоявленному владению. Между прочем, честно заработанному кровью, пусть даже в основном чужой.

И она страшно устала это повторять. И чувствовала, что вот-вот взбесится.

Бесилась Орка редко, даже яростный азарт хорошей драки не захватывал её до полной потери рассудка. Однако если уж бесилась, то заканчивались это обычно плохо. Однажды её гнев едва не стоил жизни её отцу, и паре соседей вместе с ним. С тех пор Орка старательно взращивала в себе спокойствие к невзгодам и умение договариваться всегда, когда можно договариваться.

Нежданный титул, гора проблем и недовольная гримаса госпожи Шандры Мерви над душой грозили нанести её терпеливости сокрушительное поражение.

Госпожа Шандра Мерви между тем явно намеревалась продолжить гнуть свою линию...

– Мне надо обсудить с баронессой несколько вопросов, вы позволите?

Орка так и не зарычала. Шандра поджала губы вместо того, чтобы выдать очередную нотацию и даже не кивнула, а едва-едва приопустила подбородок, помедлила немного и всё же удалилась с достоинством несломленного противника. Тристиан убрал за ухо золотистую прядь, а Орка медленно-медленно выдохнула, не отрывая взгляда от движения его кисти.

Ей стало хорошо.

Почти хорошо. И ненадолго.

Тристиан нерешительно тронул её за руку, словно проверял, не зашипит ли кожа, как раскалённая сковородка, на которую плеснули масла.

– Прости, что беспокою, это важный вопрос.

– Говори.

Он отстранился, чего было жаль.

– Дело в том, что...

Орка прикрыла глаза, слушая звук голоса, а не слова, мягкий приятный тон, от которого расслаблялись мышцы и таяла злость.

– Повтори ещё раз, что ты предлагаешь, – потребовала она, когда Тристиан закончил. Он явно удивился, но повторил. Орка кивнула:

– Так и сделай.

Может, правильной баронессе стоило решать всё лично, а не верить советникам на слово, как те болваны, которые без эконома не нашли бы последний мешок зерна в собственном подвале. Но кому и верить, как не соратникам? Кроме того, Орка уже убедилась, что представления о ведении дел у неё с Тристианом достаточно близки, чтобы не опасаться какой-нибудь несусветной глупости. И у него лучше получилось говорить с людьми и понимать, что им нужно.

– Хорошо, что ты здесь. Я ведь говорила уже, верно?

Уж что-что, а лишний комплимент никогда не бывает лишним, когда хочешь от мужчины не только верной службы. Тристиан уставился в пол с таким видом, словно она не сказала пару приятных слов, а спела ему хвалебную оду за пустые хлопоты.

Это всё ещё было невыносимо милым.

Орка потянулась, не отрывая взгляда от его смущённого лица, и довольно ухмыльнулась.

– Да, и успей до завтра. Завтра отправляемся в Топи. Пора уже найти логово проклятых троллей.

А ещё завернуть к одной нимфе-затейнице, авось, подскажет чего умного ещё раз или даст чего полезного, обещала же. Но этого Орка вслух уже не сказала.

 

***

 

Во имя Саренрэй, почему в поисках троллей они оказались здесь?!

Солнце светило в ясном небе, но Тристиан, падший даэва, замаравший себя убийством и обманом, не мог получить его силу и тепло, не мог выбраться из мёрзлого тумана, запаха увядших цветов, которого не существовало для его товарищей.

Обойдя вокруг дерева, Орка слегка притопнула ногой между корней.

– Ну, и? Где эта фея?

Амири недовольно заворчала себе под нос, а Валери и Октавия переглянулись с одинаковым скепсисом. Видно, они до сих пор не верили в существование невидимой нимфы. Они до сих пор были счастливы в своём неведении.

Невидимый туман колыхнулся, обвиваясь вокруг лодыжек и запястий Тристиана, забиваясь в рот и нос. Туман шептал и невнятно грозил, но их пришло слишком много, чтобы ловушка сработала.

– Невидимое... – задумчиво протянула Октавия. – Невидимое не любит показываться тем, кому не желает.

«Замолчи!» – захотелось крикнуть Тристиану, однако он лишь закашлялся.

– Ты намекаешь, что мне надо прийти одной? – Орка обернулась к нему и нахмурилась. – Что-то не так?

Тристиан не мог заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза, никому из них.

– Ничего. Просто это место...

– Только не говори, что здесь обосновалось ещё одно проклятье!

Нет, не проклятие. Всего лишь смертельная западня. Тристиан чувствовал себя зверем, заносящим ногу над капканом ловчего. Он не знал, слышит ли Нирисса их прямо сейчас, и не мог отделаться от предчувствия, что вот-вот, и она появится, и заговорит. Обнажит его сущность перед теми, кто мог бы стать близок ему, если бы не обстоятельства. Прикажет напасть.

Тристиану велел себе сосредоточиться, ему нельзя было выдать себя.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Здесь нет проклятий. Только сильные фейские чары. Не... не злые. Наверное, фея не хочет, чтобы её снова нашёл какой-нибудь безумный друид. Они просто немного сбили меня с толку.

Орка кивнула, и Тристиан перевёл дух, радуясь, что сумел выдумать правдоподобную отговорку.

Пожалуй, ему стоило не радоваться, а откусить себе язык, чтобы больше никогда не лгать. Конечно, ему не хватило бы на это решимости.

– Ясно. Что ж. Тогда в другой раз. А пока пошли отсюда.

Она прошла мимо, проведя по локтю Тристиана уже привычным случайным-не-случайным движением.

Тристиан поплёлся следом, унося на сапогах и рукавах дымку колдовского тумана, которая продолжит шептать ещё несколько дней.

Почему, вопрошал он мысленно, уставившись Орке в спину, почему ты это делаешь? Почему слушаешь дурные советы, почему веришь, почему считаешь, будто я совершаю для тебя что-то хорошее?

Тристиан искренне не понимал, как так вышло, что эта женщина, в сердце которой нет ни одного светлого божества, столь благосклонна к нему. Орке не стоило ему верить, а она как будто верила. Тристиан думал, что если бы у него сохранились какие-то остатки былого достоинства, то предостерёг бы её. Но он молчал.

 

***

Дорога из Зелёных Чертогов с располосованным боком оказалась той ещё радостью. Надо было взять больше зелий. Надо было взять много-много факелов и спалить это место к демонам.

Правда, в одиночку бы факелы Орка бы не дотащила.

Да и переделка вышла не худшей из тех, в которые она попадала.

Просто обидно.

Нельзя сказать, что Орка не ждала подвоха, не после того, как Тристиан занервничал из-за чар нимфы, и выяснилось, что гостью ждут только в одиночестве. Но как-то обошлось бы её баронство и без безумной феи.

Впрочем, с мрачным упрямством думала Орка, феи или нет, тролли или нет, а Украденную землю она не отдаст никому. Как говорится, что украла, то моё.

 

***

– Ушла? Одна?!

На миг Тристиан решил, что ослышался, а в следующий миг осознал, что, увы, нет, и что, увы, наверняка знает место, куда Орка могла уйти в компании одного своего топора.

Можно было понадеяться на ошибку, если бы Тристиан не знал слишком хорошо, что рядом с Нириссой нет места пустым надеждам. Молодому баронству пришёл отмеренный срок, как и его баронессе, вот и всё.

Он зачем-то несколько часов простоял возле частокола, ожидая непонятно чего. И едва не сел от облегчения прямо на землю, где стоял, когда разглядел на дороге одинокую знакомую фигуру.

 

***

Хороший тролль – мёртвый тролль, это правило следовало начертать на большом пергаменте и повесить в тронном зале. А второй строкой добавить, что говорящий воспитанный тролль – всё равно тролль.

Вряд ли Орке грозило забыть эту мудрость даже и без надписи на стене.

Было немного жаль: если бы тролли стали разумными, если бы не ели других подданных, баронство получило бы сказочное пополнение для армии. Однако сожаление брезжило едва-едва, а вот радости от окончания безумной истории с троллиным королевством хватало через край.

Наконец-то появилась возможность вылезти из болот, вытрясти из ушей болотную жижу, помыться (с каких пор она начала мечтать о ванне, это всё дурное влияние Октавии), отоспаться в удобной постели и заняться делами поприятнее, чем бесконечная разделка троллей на завтрак, обед и ужин. Дела поприятнее определённо заждались, ухмыльнулась Орка, разглядывая спину Тристиана.

Он стоял на маленьком холмике, запрокинув голову, как будто глядя прямо на солнце. Капюшон сполз вниз, открывая бледное золото волос, тонких, лёгких, сияющих.

Полюбовавшись ещё с минуту, Орка подошла ближе. Тристиан обернулся на её шаги, моргнул пару раз. Он выглядел куда лучше, чем час назад, когда они только-только выбрались из вонючих тролльих пещер, тогда Тристиан казался ожившим мертвецом не лучше Джейтал. Солнце словно в самом деле налило его жизнью: лицо стало расслаблено-мечтательным, на губах играла слабая улыбка, словно после приятного сна.

Может, в этом сне нашлось место для большой зелёной женщины с привлекательными клыками?

– Тебе лучше?

– Да. Спасибо за заботу. Я... не стоило останавливаться на отдых только ради меня.

Орка коротко хохотнула.

– Точно, не стоило. Надо было сразу отправляться, а потом нести тебя на руках полдороги, как волшебного принца.

Пожалуй, такой план даже имел бы смысл, если бы ей самой после драки с Харгулкой не хотелось бы только полежать на зелёной травке, не обременяя руки ничем тяжелее прожаренного куска мяса.

– Я не столь слаб, как может показаться, – обиды в голосе Тристиана не слышалось. – Но... Послушай. Эти твои слова... И не только эти. И не только слова. Я... – он провёл по лицу, подбирая упавшую прядь. – Скажи, чего ты хочешь от меня? Я не понимаю.

Орке пришлось собрать в кулак всю волю, чтобы не грохнуть смехом. Ржать над мужчиной, которого хочешь соблазнить – не лучшая идея, даже если пари Октавии и Линдзи «когда он догадается» успело превратиться в устаревшую шутку. Кажется, Тристиан всё же угадал, о чём она подумала, и слегка покраснел.

– Я хочу сказать, я мало сведущ в подобных вещах. От меня не будет никакого толку.

Мужчина, который не считает себя великой драгоценностью только потому, что женщина на него засмотрелась – это ли не сокровище? Так и хотелось облизать.

Пожалуй, не стоило.

Орка наклонилась к нему, поправила сбившийся плащ, скользнула пальцами по растрепавшимся волосам.

– Может, именно это мне и нравится, а? Твоя неопытность.

Склонив голову на бок, Тристиан смотрел на неё, не отшатнувшись и не застыв, как кролик, выскочивший на волка. Орка решила, что это стоит не меньше победы над Харгулкой.

– Обычно меня ценят за то, что я умею делать.

– О, за то, что ты умеешь делать, я тебя тоже ценю. Ты определённо мой лучший советник. Самый, хм, умный? Старательный? Внимательный? Хм...

Теперь у Тристиана заалели даже уши, и он поспешно натянул капюшон обратно на голову, словно хотел за ним спрятаться и скользнул мимо.

– Нам пора идти.

Орка кивнула, впервые за несколько недель чувствуя себя довольной.

 

***

 

– Мне не нравятся твои песни в последнее время, мой жаворонок.

Всего пара месяцев, наполненных светом и разноцветной иллюзией свободы. Всего пара месяцев, насыщенных делами до краёв, и столько же мимолётных, как всё в мире смертных. А потом вновь холодный туман и душное марево увядающих цветов.

Нирисса прошла небрежно провела ладонью над столом, строки донесений и приказов размывались под её тенью. Тристиан не отрывал взгляда от своих рук, ровно лежавших на поверхности стола. Кости, плоть, кожа, которые так легко сломаются, стоит надавить сильнее.

– Кажется, ты служишь советником баронессе лучше, чем мне. Я недовольна.

Мороз прошёл по позвоночнику Тристиана, и в памяти вспыхнули образы того, как он бился в зачарованных сетях, как зелёные путы сжимались плотнее, расцарапывая хрупкое смертное тело, сдавливая горло. Воспоминания намного более яркие, чем смутное знание о тёплой благости Сайренрэй, оставшейся по ту сторону его существования.

– Разве я не выполняю твой приказ? Баронесса должна верить мне.

Он продолжал рассматривать собственные ногти.

– В самом деле, – в тоне Нириссы звучало пренебрежение, словно он упомянул какую-то сущую мелочь. – Что ж, теперь, когда она ценит тебя... она ведь ценит тебя?

– По её словам.

Хотел бы Тристиан, чтобы это было не так. Чтобы руки Орки тянулись не к нему, и чтобы кто-нибудь ещё зачитывал в тронном зале донесения, которые она слушала, прикрыв глаза, словно музыкальную мелодию, а не перечисление свезённых в замок мешков зерна.

Нирисса рассмеялась.

– Глупая, глупая гончая, которая так увлеклась погоней за птичкой, что не замечает хозяйскую сеть. Хорошо, я не стану сердиться на тебя.

Она взяла за подбородок холодными пальцами, заставляя встретить свой взгляд. Тристиан вздрогнул, стискивая кулаки. Касания Нириссы всегда походили на уколы шипов, и всегда жалили не только физическое тело. Невольно он подумал о горячей коже Орки, и её такой же горячей багровой ауре.

Даже если бы Орка оказалась здесь, справиться с Нириссой не смогла бы.

Хорошо, что её здесь не было.

Нирисса негромко рассмеялась своим мыслям.

– Что ж, нам осталось дождаться, когда хромой волк со своей стаей вцепятся в бока гончей. Забавная выйдет охота, и займёт время, пока мой будущий сад готовится прорасти.

Тристиан едва не застонал, поняв, о чём она говорит. Нирисса снова рассмеялась, отпустила его и исчезла. Даже после её ухода воздух пах водой и болотными лилиями. Тристиан зажмурился и обессилено уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки.


	3. Chapter 3

Вот это уже хотелось назвать неблагодарностью! Стоило столько возиться, наводить порядок и очищать земли от бандитов и троллей – _огнеупорных_ троллей – ради обвинений в проклятости и предательстве незнамо от кого?!

Конечно, стоило. В этом Орка не сомневалась.

А вот чего не стоило – заводить на её землях культ, призывающий приносить в жертву разных молоденьких дурочек. И объявлять её проклятой. И пытаться разрушить всё, что она старательно пыталась построить. О, и пытаться её убить, конечно. Это Орке не понравилось. Не понравилось очень сильно. Не понравилось настолько, что убивать захотелось уже ей самой.

Она снесла предводителю культистов голову в одно движение и повернулась к остальным. Топор загудел, рассекая воздух, плохо скованные клинки и человеческие тела, прикрытые разве что лёгкими кожаными куртками. Одно, и два, и пять, и... И ничего больше. Люди откатились от неё, как волна от высокого берега, единая кровожадная толпа распалась на десяток неорганизованно мечущихся крестьян, каждый из которых хотел лишь оказаться подальше отсюда. Орка с рычанием рванула следом за ближайшим беглецом.

– Постой!

Кто-то бросился ей наперерез. Орка взмахнула топором, не глядя, и едва-едва остановила следующий удар. Грудь сдавило зябким запоздалым страхом.

– Тристиан! Какого демона ты делаешь?!

Тристиан отшатнулся, едва удержался на ногах, схватившись за край помоста. Лезвие свистнуло перед самым его лицом. Сложно было разобрать в пляшущем свете факелов, казалось, что он смертельно бледен. Его взгляд шарил вокруг, по телам, по лужам крови так, словно он впервые попал в драку, а не излазил вместе с отрядом все окрестные равнины и топи.

Подскочив к нему в один шаг, Орка со всей силы встряхнула его за плечо.

– Ты рехнулся?

Тристиан поднял на неё глаза, моргнул. Его взгляд стал более осмысленным.

– Не надо. Пожалуйста. Не преследуй их. Их предводитель мёртв, а они – просто напуганные и отчаявшиеся люди. Я... – шумно судорожно переведя дух, он вдруг спрятал лицо в ладонях и мгновение стоял так. – Прости. Я всё не могу привыкнуть к тому, как быстро может начаться бойня. Я не думал, что будет... так.

– Ты думал, нас поприветствуют пирогами и медовухой?!

Орка сердито пнула ближайший труп. Однако боевой запал в ней уже угасал. Подошли остальные. Октавия осторожно тронула Тристиана за плечо, чего тот как будто не заметил. У Валери, казалось, даже доспех позвякивал с осуждением.

– Мы можем попытаться нагнать бунтовщиков. Или велеть войскам прочесать это место. Неправильно оставлять гулять на свободе тех, кто напал на своего сюзерена.

Тристиан вскинул голову.

– Орка, прошу тебя... – его голос заметно дрожал.

Орка лишь огрызнулась.

– Забудьте. Некого ловить.

Прочесать равнины можно, только она знала, что никого её солдаты не найдут, ни единого человека. Потому что те, которые пришли из Рестова – чужаки, а чужакам искать местных по деревушкам, где тех любая корова прикроет – гиблое дело. Те же, кого понабрали в войско уже здесь, не сдадут кумов, сватов и собутыльников любимого троюродного деда новоиспечённой баронессе, пусть даже и успевшей прикончить парочку зловредных троллей. Подумаешь, тролли, кто про них помнит.

Это Орку злило, однако ничего поделать она пока не могла. О, конечно, могла: устроить, например, показательные расправы, чтобы запугать народ. Вот только в своём доме Орка устраивать такие развлечения не собиралась. Не для того старалась.

Валери недовольно поджала губы и покачала головой. Спорить, однако, не стала, она никогда не спорила, даже оставшись недовольна, спасибо ей на том. Тристиан разом словно обмяк, привалившись спиной всё к тому же помосту.

– Спасибо. Твоё милосердие удивительно.

Орка только хмыкнула, подходя к нему. Милосердие, сказал тоже! Один сплошной здравый смысл, а не милосердие. И всё же, во взгляде Тристиана было столько лихорадочной, горячечной признательности! Раздражение таяло от неё как маслице на солнышке. Орка встала к Тристиану вплотную. Хотелось обнять его и не выпускать из рук, пока проклятые культисты не провалятся в перисподнюю насовсем. Хотелось стащить заляпанную тёмной кровью робу и убедиться, что под ней нет ни цапапины. Хорошо так проверить, подробно.

– Тристиан, две вещи. Мне не нравится эта дрянь, её надо прекратить. Люди тебя любят, ты добрый и их лечишь, вот и объясни, что кровавые жертвы их от проклятой баронессы не спасут, наоборот, – она оскалилась. – Ясно?

Потупившись с таким видом, словно безумный культ появился по его личному недогляду, Тристиан кивнул.

– Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, обещаю. А... вторая вещь?

– А вторая – никогда, дурак ты этакий, не лезь мне под топор во время драки!

 

***

 

Лезть под топор и в самом деле глупо. И страшно.

Тогда, на поляне, в свете факелов, Тристиан снова увидел зверя, с которым столкнулся в самом начале их знакомства. И какой-то миг ему казалось, что этот зверь сейчас разорвёт ему горло. Смерть – окончательная, чуждая, несовместимая с сутью даэвы прошла близко.

Пожалуй, для всех было бы лучше, если бы не прошла, если бы поймала свою добычу. Уж точно так было бы лучше для Орки, случайно избавившейся от предателя.

Однако зверь ушёл вместо того, чтобы добивать разбегавшуюся дичь. Ушёл, когда Тристиан попросил. До сих пор это было Тристиану странно.

Он глянул на Орку, которая сейчас сидела напротив верхом на стуле, сложив руки на резной спинке. Спрашивать разъяснений, конечно, не стал, вместо этого снова опустил взгляд и снова вынужден был рассматривать криво накарябанное прошение о том, что «жызни нестало», составленное явно не грамотным старостой. Староста в той деревне, как помнил Тристиан, погиб. Как многие другие, как многие, кому ещё только предстояло стать жертвой.

Не выдержав, Тристиан прикрыл глаза.

Всё оказалось чудовищно. Во сто крат хуже, чем он когда-то воображал. Приказ Нириссы выпестовать Цветок приводил его в трепет, ещё оставаясь словами, малым семечком, готовящимся прорасти. Теперь отвратительность замысла раскрывалась перед Тристианом во всей своей полноте, неторопливо, постепенно, лепесток за лепестком. А он позволял этому происходить, почти ничего не делая.

Предатель.

Слово, обращённое к нему, и оставшееся незамеченным лишь благодаря чужому доверию. Совершенно незаслуженному доверию. Доверию, которое никогда не будет оправдано.

– Так говоришь, эти культисты больше не появятся?

Вопрос Орки грубо вырвал его из мыслей, в которые он ушёл слишком далеко.

– Эти не появятся, но... В последнее время вокруг появилось очень много чудовищ, – и появится больше, злых, голодных, выходящих из чрева несчастных, которым не повезло. Тристиан сглотнул, веля себе не представлять эту картину. – Людям страшно, они просто пытаются справиться с напастью. Я не оправдываю их, однако стоит ли карать...

Орка раздражённо фыркнула, постукивая пальцем по спинке стула, её аура гудела сдержанным недовольством. Однако заговорила она удивительно мирно:

– Не собираюсь я никого карать, уймись. Пока не собираюсь.

Тристиан тихонько перевёл дух. Он позволил себе увериться, что Орка начнёт преследовать несчастных испуганных людей, она не была склонна к пустой жестокости. И всё же услышать подтверждение своих надежд стало облегчением.

Слишком мало надежд Тристиана оправдывались уже долгое время.

– Ты очень добра. Я радуюсь, что именно ты стала правительницей в здешних землях, – радовался бы, если бы не проклятие с именем «Нирисса».

Орка опять фыркнула. Она явно не считала себя доброй, и не считала справедливо. Разве это делало её снисхождение к врагам менее ценным? Совсем наоборот.

– Я хочу знать, откуда взялись монстры. У них сезон размножения? Они решили, что раз не стало бандитов, то стало больше еды? Их согнала проклятая фея? Она уже пыталась натравить на меня пару гидр, правда, в тот раз их была пара.

Тристиан дёрнулся от неожиданности, едва не порвав несчастное безграмотное письмо. Орка догадалась! О нет, конечно, она не догадалась, просто случайное предположение, даже отдалённо не отражающее глубину опасности.

Следовало сказать правду. Правда билась в агонии у Тристариана на губах, умоляя выпустить её на свободу. Он остался предателем, и правда умерла, задушенная.

– Я сожалею, что не могу ответить. Я бесполезен. Я...

Чего стоили бесплодные сожаления?

– Уймись, – повторила Орка. Потом вдруг потянулась и похлопала его по руке. – Всё ты правильно сделал. Без тебя меня, может, уже каждый второй называл бы меня проклятой, а не кучка сумасшедших. И знаешь, что? Я рада, что проклятой меня называет не каждый второй! А с монстрами мы разберёмся. И с феей. Я обещаю.

Орка лгала, не зная, что лжёт, ведь она была всего лишь смертной, а могущество Нириссы превосходило даже силу даэвы.

Под кожей Орки вместе с кровью текла решимость, готовность сворачивать горы и встречать врага лицом к лицу.

Тристиан безмолвно открыл и закрыл рот, сдавленное горло не выпустило ни звука. Орка клыкасто ухмыльнулась и убрала руку. Лишь в последний момент Тристиан спохватился и не стал ловить её, чтобы удержать прикосновение.

 

***

 

В какой-то момент Орка начала всерьёз подозревать, что её и правда прокляли. Потому как чтобы получить с новеньким, с пылу-с жару, титулом столько неприятностей во главе с безумной феей, это надо обладать или исключительным невезением, или нежданным проклятием.

Мысль не шибко приятная. Однако и не самая пугающая. Орку она скорее укрепила в мрачной решимости уничтожить всех врагов, навести порядок в доме, а потом добраться до шутника, разбрасывающегося проклятиями почём зря, и потолковать с ним. Крепко так, от души.

О том, что навести порядок не выйдет, Орка не думала. Просто потому что вообще редко думала о таких вещах. Какой толк воображать, как тебя, чавкая, жрёт какой-нибудь монстр, даже если он действительно может тебя сожрать? Совершенно же никакого толка. Чем забивать голову мрачными картинами, лучше самой наесться от пуза, хорошенько отдохнуть и повеселиться в приятной компании. А там и топор в руках станет летать задорней.

К слову, о приятной компании.

Орка тихонько подошла к Тристиану, который сидел в стороне и неизменно молился, пока остальные (кроме Октавии) досыпали последние минуты. Присела неподалёку, разглядывая, как беззвучно шевелятся губы над кончиками сложенных пальцев, как мелькает влажная полоска белых зубов. Прошло немало времени, а смотреть на Тристиана ей так и не надоело, слишком был хорош. Правда, в последние дни увиденное начинало Орку тревожить: чем дальше, тем больше Тристиан начинал смахивать на призрака самого себя. Лицо осунулось, под глазами залегли тени. Сражения всегда оставались для него своего рода повинностью, необходимой неприятной обязанностью, которой лучше избегать. Теперь же к этому прибавилось что-то ещё, Орка не до конца понимала что.

Как будто Тристиан считал себя виноватым в смерти тех, из кого вырастали или должны были вырасти чудовища.

Это была чушь.

И это было неправильно.

Орка хотела, чтобы Тристиан оставался собой. Мягко улыбался и выглядел живым. О, и конечно лечил бы её царапины, вливая в мышцы тепло божественной силы. Это была одна из тех вещей, которая несомненно помогала Орке думать о том, как побеждать, а не о том, что станет, если.

Орка хотела бы объяснить Тристиану, что ничего ещё не потеряно, если бы умела. Увы, она никогда особенно не блистала в разговорах по душам. Напоить и выслушать да, могла. Могла сочувственно похлопать по плечу и занять работой, чтобы стало не до дурных мыслей.

Тристиан не пил, занимался всем, чем мог, а о душевных муках если и говорил, то исключительно о чужих. И что тут было сделать?

Губы Тристиана замерли, несколько мгновений он не шевелился, потом открыл глаза и попытался улыбнуться. Попытку Орка не засчитала.

– Эй, как ты? В порядке?

Она особенно не ждала, что вдруг Тристиан передумает и согласится поплакать у неё на груди (она б не возражала). Однако если не спросить, то точно ничего не получешь.

– Саренрэй, – тихо сказал Тристиан, – всегда была мне опорой. Любовь к ней в моей сути, и служит утешением, она вечна, не пройдёт, не закончится. И всё же, я видел, что люди здесь, ищут утешения в другой любви. Которая так мимолётна! Так легко может просто... исчезнуть. Как возможно находить опору в чём-то настолько... ненадёжном?

Вот это стало неожиданностью. Уж разговоров о любви от него Орка точно не ждала.

– Всё заканчивается, это же не повод не получать удовольствие. Удовольствие – это приятно. И помогает жить. Ну, если ты не Харрим.

Новая слабая улыбка, мелькнувшая по губам Тристиана, понравилась Орке больше предыдущей. К сожалению, погасла она почти мгновенно.

– И всё же. Надо обладать исключительной храбростью, чтобы настолько довериться кому-то... смертному. Непостоянному. Мне сложно представить, как это можно сделать. Считать возможности с помощью разума? Положиться на интуицию, сердце? Положиться на волю выбранного божества? Как это делаешь ты?

– Если не думать головой – помрёшь быстро, – буркнула Орка, разом вспоминая все глупости отдалённых и не очень отдалённых времён. Да что вспоминать, вот она, очередная глупость, напротив, смотрит печальными глазами.

Ну и к демонам, если только думать головой и забыть о глупостях, тоже можно помереть – с тоски. Если ты не Харрим.

Тристиан странно дёрнул рукой, как будто хотел потянуться к Орке, но передумал, вместо этого сцепил пальцы в замок и уставился на них, наклонив голову так, что капюшон полностью скрыл лицо.

– Конечно. Если бы ты считала иначе, то не управилась бы с Украденной землёй, верно?

За спиной стало шумно – проснулась Амири.

– Может, и не управилась бы. Померла бы в болоте, – показалось, или Тристиан вздрогнул? – Хотя это вряд ли. Помирать я не собираюсь. Без того дел по горло.

Орка поднялась и протянула ему руку. Пару мгновений Тристиан смотрел на неё, словно не знал, что с ней делать, потом всё же принял. Его пальцы были совсем замёрзшими.

 

***

 

Дел и правда сыпалось, только успевай. Гоблины, монстры и призрак скорой гибели. Тристиану казалось, что он пытается вычерпать разлившуюся реку решетом – после того, как сломал стоявшую на реке дамбу. Любые его старания не способны были принести плодов, и порой он верил, что Нирисса не стала напрямую запрещать мешать своим планам только для того, чтобы Тристиан в очередной раз убедился в собственном бессилии.

На самом деле, он мог сделать больше.

Он мог рассказать правду.

Он знал, что обязан так поступить.

Мысль об этом ужасала его, и не только угрозой гнева Нириссы, хотя этот гнев обернулся бы незамутнённым кошмаром. Тристиана ужасала мысль, что те, кто волей судьбы оказался близок, узнают правду о его сущности – слабости, трусости и предательстве – и отвернутся. Что Орка узнает о его сущности...

Это не должно было иметь значения – мимолётные чувства смертных, которые вскоре увянут, однако это стало иметь значение. Тристиан не смог бы ответить, когда и почему.

И всё же он пытался сделать хоть что-нибудь. Спасти от смерти хоть сколько-то несчастных. Исподволь раскрыть хотя бы часть правды и направить на нужный путь. Иногда у Тристиана получилось. Он уговорил Джода начать лечение. Он убедил Орку в том, какое лечение окажется верным, и не вызвал подозрений. Он сумел извлечь семя, не убив. Хотя он никогда не справился бы один.

Операция прошла как в кошмарном сне. Боль несчастной женщины вливалась в пальцы Тристиана, а у него оставались лишь жалкие капли силы на то, чтобы облегчить её мучения и не позволить себе выронить нож из-за судороги. Если бы не Джод, всё закончилось бы иначе. И если бы не Орка, снова Орка, всегда Орка. Если бы не она, Тристиан вообще ни на что бы не сгодился.

После, когда рождённый совух испустил дух, а женщина, не ставшая ему матерью, забылась тяжёлым целительным сном, Тристиан почти рухнул на скамью и замер так, не различая ничего перед глазами. У него получилось, он открыл возможность спасать людей. У него получилось, и он не чувствовал ничего, никакой радости, только безмерную усталость и вину.

Если бы не он, не пришлось бы никого спасать. Если бы только он не...

Тристиан хотел подняться и выйти на солнце, подставить ему руки, лицо, плечи, впитать хотя бы эхо любимого света. У него не осталось сил подняться.

Кто-то встал напротив, загородив пламя свечей.

Орка. Кто ещё это мог быть.

Тристиану почудилась повеявшая от неё тень неуверенности. Сомнения, возможно? Он решил, что мерещится от усталости, ведь Орка и сомнение оставались чем-то несовместимым.

– Ты молодец, – вдруг сказала она.

Тристиан непонимающе уставился за неё, пытаясь осознать, почему его хвалят, а не проклинают.

Орка наклонилась, осторожно взяла его лицо в ладони. Её руки были горячими, на коже ощущались шершавые твёрдые мозоли, а само прикосновение оказалось удивительно мягким. Её глаза были тёмными, и в их глубине горела жёлтая искра, словно проблеск света в тучах. Её чёрные космы рассыпались гривой льва.

– И больше не смей заявлять, что ты бесполезен. Ты справился. И с остальным мы тоже скоро справимся. Всех спасём! Ясно?

Она лгала.

Она лгала, потому что её слова не могли быть правдой.

Разве способен кто-то справиться с Нириссой, убийцей тысячи королевств?

Тристиан закрыл глаза и привалился лбом к её животу.

Орка лгала, но пока он сидел так, пока её ладони держали его, Тристиан верил ей.

 

***

 

«Гончая» – назвала её безумная фея. Что ж, Орка не возражала и искала след с упорством той самой гончей, прорываясь сквозь орды чудовищ. Сначала жрецы Ламашту, потом гоблины, потом река, столь удачная догадка Тристиана. Едва проследив за его пальцем, обводящим все самые пострадавшие районы, Орка уже знала, что он скажет, прежде, чем услышала слова, и ноздрей её словно коснулся запах затаившегося хищника.

– Мы поднимемся вверх по реке и найдём источник.

Никто не сумел бы их остановить.

– Тебе не обязательно идти с нами. Драка будет жарче, чем обычно, – сказала Орка Тристиану после совета, когда остальные разошлись.

Ей не хотелось этого говорить, она желала ощущать игристую энергию Тристиана, когда понадобится поддержка. Харрим тоже неплохо справлялся, но, во имя всех демонов, надо было быть извращённоё натурой, чтобы получить удовольствие от исцеления силой Гротуса!

– Нет! – Тристиан смертельно побледнел. – Почему? Я сделал что-то не так? Ты думаешь, моих сил не хватит?

Орка раздражённо рыкнула, злясь не то на себя за неуклюжесть, не то на него за то, что заставлял быть неуклюжей.

– Ничего я не думаю! У тебя такие круги под глазами, что хочется загнать спать на неделю. Так-то я не против твоего дара... тебя... Собирайся, раз идёшь!

Тристиан потупился, и Орке захотелось слегка дать ему в лоб: ей не нравилось, когда он принимался винить себя незнамо в чём.

– Я мог бы остаться, – заговорил Тристиан тихо. – Помочь Джоду с больными. Однако... – он явно колебался, потом вскинул на Орку глаза. – Мне не хотелось бы оказаться далеко от тебя. Не успеть помочь. Даже... даже не знать, нужна ли тебе моя помощь, или... – он сбился, и вновь уставился куда-то в пол.

А вот это оказалось приятно. Разом успокоившись, Орка потрепала его по плечу.

– Выспись сегодня. Считай, что приказ.

Тристиан только ниже опустил голову.

 

***

Гадать в неведении, успела ли Нерисса уничтожить свою «гончую» в самом деле казалось невыносимым. Даже хуже, чем вновь войти под своды пещеры, пропитанной чуждым звериным духом и дурманящим ароматом нездешних цветов.

И всё же в тот миг, когда голодный провал входа открылся перед ним снова, Тристиан испытал острое желание бежать. Воспоминания о первых месяцев плена, о попытках скрыться от Нириссы, о столкновении с собственным ничтожеством и об ужасной работе окружили Тристиана, повисли пудовыми гирями на руках и ногах.

Он не хотел вновь видеть своё падение.

Его воображение уже рисовало, как Нирисса появится на пути, разгневанная, безумная. О да, она должна была разгневаться, узнав, что Тристиан подсказал дорогу к Неувядающему цветку. Убьёт ли она его первым? Или прикажет напасть на спутников, открывая им глаза на его сущность предателя? Или заставит просто смотреть, как умирают другие?

Любой из вариантов заставлял душу Тристиана сжиматься в ледяной комок.

Он нашёл взглядом спину Орки. Та шагала с непоколебимой целеустремлённостью, и Тристиан невольно ускорил шаг, пытаясь оказаться ближе к ней.

На самом пороге Орка остановилась и обернулась.

– Ну, все готовы?

Её взгляд внимательно изучал Тристиана, и он кивнул в ответ.

Пусть в тот момент ему больше всего хотелось оказаться подальше от сада Нириссы, если бы ему на самом деле предложили такую возможность, он бы отказался.

 

***

Все феи немного сумасшедшие. Если раньше Орка могла в этом сомневаться, то теперь нет. Воздух Первого мира и тени давно прошедших событий вились вокруг, и от их танца начинало ломить виски. Загадки одинокого гнома вызвали одно желание – хорошенько гнома пнуть.

К счастью, загадкой занялись Тристиан и Октавия, и гном остался цел, а Орке не пришлось столкнуться с какой-нибудь его обиженной шуточкой. Потом они двинулись дальше.

Особенно Орку раздражал странный цветочный запах, отчётливо неправильный – и непонятно, чем именно. Ещё её раздражали туманные образы, мимо которых они шли. Сочувствия они не пробуждали. Какое значение имело, по своей ли воле дурная фея начала высевать урожай монстров в людей, или её заставили? Дела оставались делами, мёртвые – мёртвыми, и уж чего Орка точно не собиралась делать – жертвовать свой дом неудачливой фейской мятежнице.

В какой-то момент Орка покосилась на спутников. Им всем тоже явно было неуютно в этом чуждом месте. Валери и Экан напряжённо вглядывались в заросли, бедняга Орбо то и дело чихал и тёр лапой нос. Октавия, напротив, глядела только себе под ноги, болезненно закусив губу. Она-то, наверное, успела уже дурную фею пожалеть. Тристиан неотрывно смотрел на очередную вереницу образов с таким застывшим мёртвым лицом, что Орка слегка ткнула его в плечо. Он дёрнулся, моргнул и уставился на неё с ошалевшим видом, словно выдернутый из сна.

– Только не проси меня жалеть эту стерву.

Тристиан сглотнул и снова уставился на туманную картину.

Прозрачная фея топала ножкой, приказывая своему столь же прозрачному слуге. Что-то в этом видении было неправильно, Орка почувствовала, как в разуме звенит тревожный колокольчик. Что-то надо было заметить...

– Прощения заслуживают те, кто раскаялся в своих деяниях. Те же, кто нет... – тихие слова Тристиана едва удавалось разобрать.

Орка тряхнула головой, стараясь прочистить мысли. Хватит! Следовало покончить со всем этим и вернуться в Гарлион.

– Шевелитесь все! – рыкнула она, прихватила Тристиана за загривок и решительно повела дальше.

Нечего задерживаться больше, чем необходимо.

 

***

Прощения заслуживали лишь те, кто раскаялся, а Нирисса точно была не из них. И всё же Тристиан испытал неприятное, ненужное сомнение и призрак нежеланного сочувствия. Нирисса сама пострадала от врага более могущественного и злобного...

Странно, что никогда раньше он не видел эхо прошлого, витавшего здесь. Или не странно? Нирисса не захотела бы, чтобы он узнал больше, чем положено, и увидел её слабость. Если так, что заставило время всколыхнуться и выплеснуть пену прошлого на поверхность?

Тристиан чувствовал, что не готов думать обо всём этом сейчас. Всё, чего он хотел – уничтожить своё страшное порождение, сжечь его раз и навсегда, покинуть это место и никогда больше не видеть. Ни его, ни тени былого, ни тайны Нириссы. Он слишком устал от самолично созданного кошмара, чтобы испытывать что-то, кроме радости от его окончания.

Орка вела их вперёд без остановок, и вскоре они достигли проклятого цветка. Тристиан не видел его в полной силе, Нирисса выставила его из сада раньше, когда стало ясно, что росток набирает силу и помощь больше не требуется. Цветок оказался огромен, с мясистые лепестки его вздыхали и скребли по земле, словно нащупывали что-то или кого-то. Острые шипы покачивались в воздухе хищными жалами.

Волна предвкушения, волнения и страха окатила Тристиана. Он ждал, что Нирисса всё же явится сейчас и разрушит все надежды, но Орка без препятствий сбрызнула цветок отравленной водой.

Огонь вспыхнул мгновенно. Листья, лепестки, корни, всё было охвачено им в один миг. Золотое пламя плясало, рассыпая жар и искры, и Орка довольно ухмылялась, окутанная его светом, вдруг похожая на солнце. Не на ласковое солнце, которое дарит тепло жизни и прощение, а на жгучее и гневное, то, что обрушивает огонь на головы упорствующих в грехе.

Она была прекрасна.

Тристиан задохнулся, глядя на неё.

Пламя словно перекинулось и на него тоже, проникло под кожу. Вскипятило кровь, гоня её по венам жаркой волной с головы до ног, запустило сердце вскачь. Его губы и щёки горели, его тело не помнило подобных ощущений, оглушающих, властных, выжигающих все желания кроме одного – подойти, прикоснуться, обнять и прижаться всем телом. До безумия.


	4. Chapter 4

Столицу приводили в порядок, и несмотря на многочисленные оставшиеся следы разрушения Орка чувствовала полное удовлетворение. Монстры изгнаны, новые проблемы были так, проблемками, и решались по ходу дела. Мёртвые... что ж, мёртвых не вернуть, и Орка больше не думала о них. Её лично потери не коснулись – и ладно.

Когда-то за подобный подход мать называла её невыносимо жизнерадостной. Сама Орка считала это всего лишь здоровой практичностью.

Орка вошла в кабинет Тристиана и едва не заурчала от удовольствия. Здесь часто было светло – Тристиан распахивал окна настежь, если только уже не начинал высыпать снег. Солнце заливало комнату от пола до потолка, золотило мебель и стены, обвивало Тристиана сияющим нимбом, лёгким, невесомым.

Некоторое время Орка стояла в дверях, глядя на него и чувствуя, как расплывается в ухмылке. Тристиан даже головы не поднял, уткнувшись в какую-то книгу. К слову, это было странно, он всегда знал, что Орка входит, даже если она не стучала и старалась подойти потише. Ей стало любопытно, что так увлекло Тристиана. Книга в его руках очень мало походила на то, что может иметь отношение к каким-то канцлерским делам.

В последнее время Тристиан вообще стал как будто несколько рассеян и нередка Орка ловила на себе его взгляды, полные непонятного недоумения, словно он пытался решить какую-то сложную задачу.

Стараясь ступать осторожно, она подошла к столу и заглянула на страницу.

Взгляд успел выхватить лишь пару весьма фривольных фраз, когда Тристиан чуть не подскочил в кресле и поспешно захлопнул книгу. Краска залила его лицо, и шею, и уши.

А вот это уже было интересно. Очень-очень интересно.

– Это не моя. Это Линдзи, – выпалил Тристиан и покраснел ещё больше.

Орка пришлось постараться, чтобы не захохотать в голос.

– А то, Линдзи – наш общий источник всяческих знаний.

– Знаний, верно. Я просто хотел... изучить эту сторону жизни.

О, светлые боги, и тёмные, и серые, это было непристойно мило.

– Тристиан, Тристиан... – Орка присела на стол, сгребла книжку, повертела в руках, разглядывая цветастую обложку, и сунула в карман. – Не читай всякую чушь, ничего полезного там не найдёшь. Такие вещи изучают на практике, – она наклонилась ниже. – Кстати, это можно устроить.

Тристиан стал буквально багровым, и Орка засомневалась, не слишком ли сильно старается. Ей ведь было совсем не нужно, чтобы он взорвался от смущения или случилось ещё какая-нибудь неприятность?

– Н-но почему? Книги... в них хранится знание... Даже учение Саренрэй...

Осторожно Орка отвела с его виска волосы, провела по краю красного уха, легко-легко, едва касаясь, потом ниже, шее, там, где часто-часто билась жилка, и снова наверх, ладонью на щёку. Кожа под её рукой была горячей и гладкой, невозможно, невероятно, просто мечта, каких не существует. Тристиан осёкся на полуслове, задохнулся и застыл, глядя снизу вверх. Розовые губы замерли, чуть приоткрывшись. Орке пришлось вцепиться в край столешницы, глубоко раня дерево впившимися когтями.

Выдернуть из кресла, уронить прямо на пол, на тонкий ковёр, содрать многочисленные тряпки, впиться зубами в жемчужную кожу, добраться до голых плеч, и живота, и...

Медленно-медленно Тристиан поднял руку и прикоснулся к её руке чуть подрагивающими пальцами, потом так же несмело к ладони – губами. Орка оскалилась, ощущая, как рождается рык из самого живота, глухо, яростно. Тристиан рисковал. Действительно рисковал.

В дверь забарабанили.

– Господин Тристиан, вы знаете, где баронесса?

Тристиан дёрнулся, моргнул, словно просыпаясь, и отстранился. Коротко яростно взревев Орка соскочила со стола и распахнула дверь.

Служанка шарахнулась в сторону, глядя огромными перепуганными глазами. Милая, симпатичная девушка, которой Орка на миг захотела свернуть шею.

– Госпожа Шандра Мерви требовала вас найти. Не гневайтесь, она же с меня голову снимет.

– Госпожа Шандра Мерви ни с кого не может снимать головы в моём баронстве! – прорычала Орка, потом резко втянула воздух ноздрями, стараясь взять себя в руки. Девчонка всего лишь выполняла свою работу. – Чего надо старой ведьме?

– Простите, не знаю, просто велела найти и позвать. Вот, я нашла и позвала.

Служанка дёрнула юбку, сделала какое-то судорожное движение, видимо, обозначавшее почтительный поклон и ринулась прочь по коридору.

– Наверное, мне тоже стоит пойти. – Тристиан подошёл, старательно глядя куда-то мимо Орки. – Госпожа Мерви не стала бы беспокоить без причины. Что-то случилось.

Орка лишь сердито хмыкнула себе под нос. Тристиан шагнул было пройти мимо, но она резко припечатала ладонь к косяку, не давая ему шагнуть. Наклонилась, почти уткнувшись носом в растрепавшиеся волосы. От них тянуло запахом мыла и трав. Между ног у неё всё ещё ныло от острого желания.

Несколько мгновений они стояли так, потом Орка отступила.

– Если хочешь продолжить, гм, научные изыскания, зайди ко мне после, – бросила она, разворачиваясь на каблуках.

 

***

С тех пор, как Тристиан увидел её в саду Нириссы, подобную сиянию Саренрэй, испепеляющему скверну, в его разуме словно что-то изменилось. Он не мог забыть ту картину и не мог смотреть на Орку прежними глазами. Плотно закрытая дверь распахнулась, замок сломался и было бесполезно пытаться вернуться к прежней невинности.

Тристиан обнаружил, что может по много минут смотреть, как чёрная лента волос лежит на плече, спускаясь на грудь, как когтистые пальцы постукивают по столу в такт чьим-то словам или просто спокойно лежат на поясе, как падает свет на линию скулы и кончик торчащего из-под нижней губы клыка. Порой Тристиан настолько терялся в этом созерцании, что переставал слышать, что происходит вокруг и видеть что-либо ещё. Отзываясь на изменения разума, его тело подогревало кровь, и та бежала быстрее, разнося жар от корней волос до кончиков ногтей на ногах. Его кожа ныла, требуя прикосновений, весомых и грубых, сердце ускоряло ритм безо всякой на то причины, а пах наливался почти болезненной тяжестью.

Незнакомые, пугающие своей остротой ощущения. До этого времени Тристиан не подозревал, что его плоть, да, смертная и слепленная по человеческому подобию, однако не совсем человеческая, обладает такими потребностями. Ему приходилось спешно искать хоть какие-то способы справиться с новым состоянием. Выходило не очень.

Медитации помогали ненадолго, кроме того, нельзя было сесть и уйти в себя посреди тронного зала.

Просто не смотреть тоже получалось плохо, его взгляд притягивался к Орке словно под воздействием чар (чар не было, Тристиан проверил).

Как-то вечером, не в силах отвязаться от преследовавших образов, он прижал пах рукой, надеясь облегчить ощущения... Потом Тристиан долго изучал испачканную белым ладонь. Конечно, он знал, что это, но не как часть собственного тела. Это действительно принесло облегчение, но тоже ненадолго, и тоже без шанса помочь где-то за пределами плотно закрытой комнаты.

Во всяком случае, Тристиан начал лучше понимать некоторые вещи, происходившие между смертными. В нём появилось сочувствие к некоторым вещам, которые раньше вызывали лишь возмущение. О, дурные поступки оставались дурными поступками, но степени искушения представала в новом виде.

В какой-то момент Тристиану пришлось признать, что он нуждается в совете. Первая мысль об Октавии была отброшена им почти сразу, следующая – поискать знания в книгах – понравилась ему больше. За книгами в замке следила Линдзи, поэтому ничего не оставалось кроме как пойти к ней.

Линдзи пришла в восторг, обещала никому не говорить (Тристиан сомневался в её слове, хотя и надеялся на порядочность) и выдала искомую литературу. Несмотря на всю занимательность, книга Тристиана разочаровала: слишком неестественно, слишком далеко от того, что казалось ему реальным.

А потом Орка сказала про практику, и Тристиан едва не лишился разума полностью. Позже он решительно не понимал, как сумел сохранить остатки рассудка и не согласиться на всё, чего бы ей ни захотелось, прямо на месте. Бедняжка Мари, передавшая послание от Шандры Мерви, буквально спасла его.

Новости Шандры Тристиана отрезвили, словно ушат холодной воды. Пропажа целого города – подобные вещи не происходят просто так. Нужна изрядная мощь, чтобы разом украсть столько народа, и, увы, он знал, кого подозервать.

Когда Тристиан уходил из тронного зала, спиной чувствовал острый взгляд Орки, который словно вонзался ему между лопаток, хватал за плечи и тянул назад. Тристиан вышел, не обернувшись. У него в ушах звучало её предложение зайти вечером и – перебивая влекущие слова тревожным набатом – одно слово. Имя.

Нирисса.

Нирисса, которая никак не проявляла себя, как будто не знала о его отступничестве.

Нирисса, которая не могла не знать.

Тристиан вернулся к себе, снедаемый тревогой, и ходил из угла в угол. На столе лежали свитки, нужно было решить, какие из дел отдать Джоду, а с какими лучше справятся местные старосты. До Варнхолла добираться несколько дней, не стоит всё просто бросать. Однако сейчас Тристиана занимало совсем другое.

Солнце померкло, видимо, от набежавшей тучи, холодный ветер хлестнул его по спине, сбил со стола несколько пергаментов. Тристиан обернулся к окну и едва не вскрикнул.

Ледяная пощёчина была такой силы, что он пошатнулся. В ушах зазвенело тысячью льдинок.

– Мой маленький непослушный жаворонок, – протянула Нирисса ласково, от чего её слова звучали ещё более издевательски, – ты же не думал, что я о тебе забыла?

В волне накрывшей паники, Тристиан мог отчётливо выделить только две мысли.

Как хорошо, что Орка забрала глупую книгу, и Нирисса её не увидит.

Как хорошо, что он не пошёл к Орке, и Нирисса не обнаружила его там.

 

***

Тристиан не появился, и это было досадно.

Новости Шандры Мерви оказались действительно важными, и это было плохо.

Пропажа целого города – не кот чихнул, особенно если где-то под боком всё ещё разгуливает могущественная фея, одержимая идеей уничтожить тысячу королевств. Орка учитывала и другие варианты, начиная с того, что Меган Варн решил просто помахать Джаманди ручкой, как когда-то сделала она сама. Однако чутьё подсказывало, что все разумные и обыденные варианты – не более чем попытка закрыть глаза на неизбежное.

Орка отвела на сборы день.

Сделать за этот день предстояло многое, поэтому с Тристианом они столкнулись только рано утром, когда до отбытия оставался какой-то час. Орка остановила его прямо в коридоре, прижала к стене, упираясь руками возле его головы.

– Не надо.

Ладонь Тристиана встала между ними. Его лицо скрывал капюшон, совсем как тогда, когда чудовища Нериссы заполонили баронство, только сейчас с баронством всё было в порядке. Во всяком случае, с их баронством.

– Тристиан? Что случилось?

– Ничего, – край капюшона опустился ниже. – Просто я... Я слишком много себе позволил. Я не должен был. Тебе не стоит на меня отвлекаться.

– Чего?! Ты всё же перечитал глупых книжек Линдзи, ну, тех, в которых все падают в обмороки и сбегают, чтобы счастье наступило без них?

Орка, конечно, ожидала от истории с Варнхоллом неприятностей, но других неприятностей, и не так быстро!

– Ты баронесса! – с неожиданной горячностью воскликнул Тристиан, вскидывая голову. – Ты должна думать о благе своих подданных, а не обо мне! – в его взгляде горела решимость отчаяния.

Да провалиться ко всем демонам, Орка отказывалась понимать, что творится в голове этого мужчины! Это было очень странно, ведь ещё позавчера она явно видела совсем другой ответ, и такие резкие перемены не случаются ни с чего.

– Во-первых, я лучше знаю, о чём мне думать, во-вторых, ты тоже мой человек, ты мой канцлер, разве нет?

Тристиан разом сник. Когда, спустя долгое время, он снова заговорил, его голос звучал едва слышно:

– Пожалуйста. Давай... хотя бы отложим этот разговор, пока не узнаем, что случилось с Варнхолдом?

Орка резко оттолкнулась от стены.

С ним наверняка что-то случилось, и дело не только в дурных новостях. И она обязательно выяснит, что именно, однако...

Варнхолд. Пропавшие люди. Возможно, спятившая фея.

Позже.

Вместо того чтобы немедленно убраться подальше, Тристиан переступил на месте с ноги на ногу.

– Это не значит, что я отказываюсь помогать тебе в бою или любых других своих обязательств. Я надеюсь сопровождать тебя, если ты не возражаешь.

– Выходим через полчаса, – бросила Орка через плечо.

Упускать его из-за очередного проклятого недоразумения с проклятой феей она не собиралась.

И позволять ему ещё раз улизнуть _после_ того, как они разберутся с Варнхолдом – тоже. Это ожидание определённо слишком затянулось.

 

***

Вордакай.

Тёмное, жуткое имя.

Тристиан помнил это имя ещё из тех времён, когда крылья верно служили ему, и он ничего не знал об отчаянии и одиночестве. Эхо былого всплывало в его разуме клочками кратких маняще-недоступных образов и сухими строками чистого знания.

Вордакай.

Как он мог вернуться? И зачем Нириссе понадобилось его страшное Око?

Тристиан не хотел знать, как не хотел знать о том, для чего вырос Неувядающий цветок. Он пытался уйти от мыслей о будущем, приближавшимся с той неотвратимостью, с которой может приближаться только будущее. Уйти не получилось. В те дни, когда Тристиан помогал превратить чудовищное семечко в росток, а росток в побег, блаженное незнание позволяло ему спрятаться, отвернуться от жестокой правды и сделать вид, что её нет. Теперь же, столкнувшийся с плодами собственных деяний, множество раз погрузивший руки в плоть отравленных людей, он потерял возможность убедить себя, что «всё не так страшно».

Чего бы ни хотела Нирисса, её цель и методы оставались неизменны, а значит кошмарны.

Опять и опять Тристиан возвращался к тому, что должен сделать – сказать Орке правду, даже если бы это означало окончательную смерть от рук Нириссы. И больше всего на свете он не желал, чтобы она узнала эту правду – не только о грозящей опасности, а о нём самом, о его ничтожности и предательстве. И чем больше Тристиан хотел скрыться истину, тем более прозрачным ему казался полог собственной лжи.

Он ловил на себе взгляд Орки, теперь иной, чем раньше. Её внимание касалось Тристиана тонкой колючей иглой, от которой хотелось укрыться, а не отзываться душой и телом, как совсем недавно.

И всё же следовало признаться.

Тристиан собирал решимость медленно, день за днём, вечер за вечером. У него ещё оставались эти дни, пока они бороздили сухие бескрайние поля, полные хищников, варваров и циклопов-зомби, и не сохранивших и следа пропавших людей.

А затем они прибыли в лагерь Дугата.

Знакомый водянисто-цветочный запах Тристиан узнал сразу, как и закутанную в глухие одежды фигуру. Он с трудом подавил дрожь и весь вечер заставлял себя смотреть в другую сторону. К счастью, это была всего лишь одна из Сестёр, не сама Нирисса, однако и от её присутствия кровь Тристиана стыла в жилах.

Ему следовало открыть правду немедленно.

Нет, лучше позже, когда они покинут лагерь и окажутся от него подальше.

Или...

Лёгкая рука опустилась ему на плечо и пальцы, тонкие, как сухие веточки, больно оцарапали даже сквозь одежду.

– Ты же не собираешься предать мою сестру?

Тристиан сжал губы, глядя прямо перед собой. Ответ требовал прозвучать, раз и навсегда.

 – Наверняка не собираешься, ведь это было бы ужасно глупо с твоей стороны, – голос, похожий на змеиное шипение, словно заползал ему под ворот и скатывался по спине. – Ужасно глупо умереть с перебитыми крыльями от рук дикой орчицы, ради которой совершена такая жертва. О, ты же не думаешь, что новая хозяйка оставит тебя в живых, едва узнает?

Колкий смех Сестры замораживал почти готовый ответ на языке Тристиана.

Потом вдруг Сестра резко отпустила его и исчезла. Тристиан моргнул и встретился взглядом с Оркой.

 

***

Когда выяснилось что Сёстры – не люди, а феи, Орка даже не удивилась. Когда оказалось, что их «благо» опять заключается в её убийстве, она не удивилась тоже. Ожидаемое до зевоты открытие, для разнообразия Орка предпочла бы сюрприз.

Пока она обшаривала мёртвые тела, Тристиан стоял, уставившись на них, белый, как простыня. Можно было бы решить, что он увидел призрака, если бы он не был жрецом, которого призракам и полагалось бояться.

– Надеюсь, ты не жалеешь, что мы их убили. Потому что лично я жалеть этих тварей точно не собираюсь. Они феи, наверняка подружки нашей старой знакомой, – проворчала Орка, извлекая бронзовые курильницы, ради которых, если она правильно поняла, всё и затевалось.

Тристиан сглотнул, набрал воздуха, словно собираясь что-то сказать, и молча выдохнул. Глаз его Орка не видела. Она вообще давно их не видела, если так подумать – в последнее время Тристиан постоянно смотрел куда-то в сторону и прятал под капюшоном. Орке это не нравилось.

– Тристиан!

– Я не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать от меня, – едва слышно отозвался он. – Как я могу отказать кому-то в милосердии, если... если Саренрэй требует его от меня. Кроме того, ты ничего не знаешь об этих созданиях. Даже если они служили безумной фее, может, они служили госпоже не по своей воле? Может, их связали чарами?

Орка только хмыкнула. На подневольных рабынь сестрички походили мало, во всяком случае, убить её пытались с исключительным рвением.

– Это они сами тебе рассказали?

– Нет! – он почти выкрикнул. – Я не говорил с ними! Я хочу сказать, говорил с ними о другом. О... Я не хочу вспоминать тот разговор.

Орка смотрела на него. Смешавшись, Тристиан замолчал и замер, закусив губу.

Это было очень странно. Очень-очень странно. И навевало воспоминания, которые Орка предпочла бы не вытаскивать из глубин памяти.

– Надо узнать, куда они собирались и что там спрятано, – наконец сказала она и поднялась. Тристиан лишь согласно склонил голову.

 

Тащиться им пришлось, конечно, в самую дыру, и Орка предпочла бы прихватить с собой небольшую армию. Но армия смогла бы пройти по горным кручам не раньше, чем годика через три, по проложенной дороге. Что-то подсказывало, что ни трёх лет, ни лишних средств на бесполезную дорогу Орке всё равно никто не пожалует.

По кручам скакали несколько дней, и единственной радостью перехода было то, что с пути они не сбились бы при всём желании – так усердно его прокладывали.

Почти всю дорогу Тристиан произнёс хорошо если несколько слов, только беззвучно шевелил губами в бесконечных молитвах. Это мешало, словно камушек в сапоге, и было до ужаса несвоевременно, потому как в западни всегда следует ходить сосредоточенно и не отвлекаясь. Орка начинала всерьёз подумывать, не отослать ли его домой с подходящим письмом.

Будто угадав её намерения, Тристиан заговорил об этом сам.

– Прошу тебя. Позволь сопровождать тебя до конца.

Он стоял, глядя куда-то сквозь вершины гор и спрятав руки в рукавах, как будто зяб.

– Я хочу знать, что с тобой происходит.

Если бы он заявил, что с ним ничего не происходит, Орка погнала бы его домой немедленно.

Трисаиан втянул воздух, собираясь ответить, резко выдохнул. Открыл рот и закрыл. Орка терпеливо ждала, пристально изучая его.

Если бы она не видела, как он встречает опасность в бою, то решила бы, что он смертельно испуган. Впрочем, существовало множество вещей кроме сражений, которые могли бы привести в ужас.

– Мне... тяжело сосредоточиться, – после долгой паузы заговорил Тристиан. – Я знаю, что в этих горах прячется древнее зло, и оно давит на меня.

– И ты молчал всё это время?! Что за зло?

– Думаю, ты и так уже представляешь его мощь. Мертвецы приходят не сами по себе. Это очень дурное место, полное древней скверны и способное сломить даже сильную волю, – он вздохнул. – Прости меня, я должен был рассказать раньше. Пожалуй, я до последнего не хотел думать о том, что мы сюда всё-таки придём. Знаешь, как бывает, когда очень не хочешь чего-то замечать – и не замечаешь.

Орка изучала Тристиана, спрашивая себя, а может она сама прямо сейчас чего-то не замечает, потому что очень не хочет?

Пожалуй, всё-таки нет.

Что бы с Тристианом ни творилось, это не походило на... тот случай, который навязчиво лез в мысли.

Да и вообще, не водилось за Оркой привычки не замечать. Она-то не мать, которая отказывалась признавать, что начала сдавать даже после того, как ей отрубили полноги.

– Значит, наша фея, значит, хотела запустить сюда руки? Занятно.

Тристиан вздрогнул и снова спрятал руки в рукава, сгорбился. Орка тряхнула его за плечо.

– Эй, один раз мы уже разнесли её сад. Справимся и в этот раз. Не волнуйся так.

Тристиан кривовато улыбнулся.

– В самом деле, ты лишаешь её слуг с поразительной лёгкостью.

– И безо всякой жалости, уж извини.

Орка спросила себя, ей показалось, или он вздрогнул?

– Прости, заранее я не смогу сказать больше ничего полезного. Надо будет осмотреться уже... там, – пробормотал Тристиан и вдруг без перехода добавил. – Так ты позволишь мне остаться?

– Куда мы без тебя.

Отсылать могущественного жреца светлой богини перед тем, как лезть в древнюю скверну было бы глупо. А что касается подозрений... Орка решила, что попросит Окатвию проверить, у той хватало познаний в магии, чтобы точно распознать подвох.

На лице Тристиана отразилось неподдельное облегчение.

Ещё пару минут они стояли, просто глядя, как скрывается за острыми пиками солнце, пока Валери не крикнула, что ужин готов. Где-то в глубине мыслей у Орки продолжало навязчиво зудеть ощущение, что она всё-таки что-то упускает.

 

***

_...ты же не думаешь, что новая хозяйка оставит тебя в живых?.._

Слова Сестры продолжали звучать у Тристиана в ушах, даже когда та умерла. Словно ядовитый сорняк, они пустили корни в его душе, обращая в прах собранную было решимость.

Человеческая смерть и вечная разлука со светом Саренрэй.

Отвращение, вырастающее в друше Орки кублом маслянистых ядовитых змей.

Пытки, которые могла изобрести Нирисса, если бы Тристиан каким-то чудом остался жив.

Пытки, которые она могла бы применить к Орке за то, что та сумела отнять слугу.

Тристиан не смог бы назвать, что именно вызывало в нём больше отчаяния, воображаемые последствия сменяли в его мыслях одно другое, едва позволяя спать по ночам. К счастью, особенности его тела и сила жреца помогли скрыть последствия бессонницы, однако это спасало только от излишних расспросов, ни от чего больше.

В темноте, когда сияние Саренрэй оставляло землю, он лежал без движения и больше всего ему хотелось протянуть руку и найти ладонь Орки, вцепившись в неё, как утопающий за верёвку. Если бы Тристиан осмелился сделать это, если бы решился бы просить помощи... О нет! Тогда ему пришлось бы рассказать всё, и – разве была у него надежда на снисхождение? Даже если он видел в Орке отблеск пламени Саренрэй, то его карающей, не милосердной ипостаси.

Круг замыкался, мысли Тристиана возвращались в прежнее русло, а мёртвые Сестры будто безмолвно смеялась за его спиной.

Часто он ловил на себе пристальные взгляды, теперь уже не только Орки. Пару раз его коснулись чары Октавии быстрыми изучающими уколами, и даже Валери прямо намекнула, что перед сложным сражением достойный воин должен очистить разум и сердце от лишних смущающих мыслей. Тристиан отговаривался очевидной в его собственных глазах ложью, отстранённо изумляясь, что его до сих пор не изобличили.

Он даже не стал бы пытаться оправдываться, если бы это наконец случилось, и ему задали бы простой прямой вопрос. О таком вопросе он почти мечтал!

Время пути тянулось мучительно медленно. Неспособный сбежать от себя самого, Тристиан кружился в водовороте однообразных сомнений, от которых мучительно устал. Ему начало казаться, что эта порочная петля захватила его навечно.

Однако в тот момент, когда перед ними открылся тёмный провал – вход в древний склеп, осенённый именем Вордакая, Тристиан понял, что в его жизни не было ничего столь же невыносимо короткого, как дорога сюда. Время утекло между пальцев, не оставив после себя даже крупинки праха.

Солнце только-только поднялось над пиками гор, тёплый свет заливал серые камни и чахлую растительность. Тристиан с тоской уставился в небо, моля Саренрэй забрать его, их всех отсюда, сейчас, немедленно, или хотя бы послать ему сил. Ответом ему оставались безмолвная синяя пустота, в которой чёрной точкой выделялась какая-то птица. Не ворон.

– Итак, мы здесь. Что можешь сказать?

От присутствия Орки прямо за спиной волоски на руках Тристиана встали дыбом.

Он мог многое сказать.

Здесь затаился Вордакай, верный слуга Абаддона.

Нириссе нужно его Око, способное пронзать время и пространство.

Неизвестно зачем, Нирисса не делится планами со слугами.

И – да, слугами.

Тристиан зажмурился, сдерживая то ли смех, то ли всхлип.

– Чтобы нас ни ждало, оно ждёт в глубине, – каким-то чудом ему удалось справиться с голосом. – Оно очень опасно для разума и духа. Искушение – вот чего стоит бояться больше всего. Искушение силой, властью... тем, что иногда называют свободой, хотя речь идёт о жестокости и вседозволенности.

– Нашей общей знакомой мало силы и жестокости? Вот жадная тварь.

Горячая ладонь опустилась ему на затылок и повернула. Глаза Орки, тёмные, опасные, оказались совсем близко.

– Ничего больше не скажешь?

Все ощущения Тристиана словно сбежались к одной точке – к той, где его держала чужая рука. Слова заполняли его рот вязкой кашей, склеивались и не шли наружу. Спустя какое-то время Орка отпустила его с нескрываемой досадой.

– Хорошо.

В её голосе явно звучало обещание продолжить разговор. Тристиан знал, что обещание останется невыполненным.

Ещё раз тщательно проверив снаряжение, они начали спускаться в глубину. Тристиан шёл последним, и темнота поглощала его с каждым шагом.

 

***

Древняя гробница оказалась воистину мерзким местом. Темнота ложилась на плечи и давила, давила, и шептала насмешливо. Кучка мелких букашек, осмелившихся заползти под тонны камня, неужели они верили, что способны противостоять хозяину этого места? Достаточно одного камешка, одного щелчка пальцев, чтобы обратить их в незаметный прах.

Орка по-собачьи встряхнулась всем телом, будто это могло помочь отбросить липкую тьму подальше. Дыхание спутников казалось слишком шумным, заглушало все прочие звуки. Захотелось рявкнуть на них, чтобы заткнулись и не помешали уловить в коридоре звук вражеских шагов. А то и в зубы дать.

Сердито обернувшись, Орка зацепилась взглядом за Тристиана. Раздражение чуточку ослабло.

В слабом голубоватом свете фонариков белая фигура Тристиана почти светилась, делая его похожим на болотный огонёк. Он стал таким хрупким, тонким, можно было прижать к стене прямо сейчас, и ничего бы он не сделал, даже если бы захотел. Стоило ждать столько времени того, что так легко взять...

Это была любопытная мысль.

Незнакомая.

Чужая.

Орка встряхнулась ещё раз.

– Так, если кто-нибудь вдруг захотел сунуть мне в спину нож, предлагаю высказаться сейчас.

Тристиан буквально подскочил, уставившись на неё широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Твои действия нередко возмутительны, и не могу одобрить ни с какой стороны, – после некоторой паузы сказала Валери звенящим от возмущения голосом. – Они отвратительны, бесчестны!.. Это не значит, что я позволю себе нарушить присягу каким бы то ни было образом.

Октавия наматывала на палец локон, её лицо стало отрешённо-мечтательным.

– Я бы воткнула нож маэстро Джанушу. Так жаль, что мы его упустили. Когда я вернусь в Нуменерию... – она моргнула, тоже затрясла головой, даже запустила руки в шевелюру и растрепала её, забыв про укладку. – Нет. Нет! Я не стану такое думать!

Тристиан смотрел на Орку, и его губы шевелились, будто он собирался что-то сказать.

– Тристиан?

Он прикрыл глаза и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, замер, сбивчиво нашёптывая известный речетатив. Чтоб ему его Саренрэй подол подпалила!

Орка скривилась, ещё раз придирчиво осмотрела всех и повернула к ожидавшему проходу, так похожему на раскрытую пасть.

Пройти прямо к цели, конечно, не вышло пришлось изрядно попетлять. Очень быстро Орка потеряла направление, несмотря на то, что как всегда тщательно рисовала в голове карту. Оставалось только надеяться, что никакой демонский скелет не плетётся по их следу, стирая волшебные метки на стенах. Порой кто-то норовил отстать или свернуть в другую сторону, приходилось приглядывать вполглаза, и это изрядно раздражало. Не на столько, чтобы рубануть топором, а впрочем...

Когда Орка не злилась, ей хотелось сесть прямо на пол и сдаться, потому что попытки что-то отыскать в бесконечных подземельях были всё равно бесполезны.

Возможно, они блуждали бы ещё дольше, сбиваясь с направления и возвращаясь по собственным следам, пока не выбились бы из сил окончательно, если бы не Тристиан. Он с удивительной точностью угадывал расположение и назначение каждого нового зала и всегда помнил, в каком именно направлении они шли.

– Ты что, был здесь раньше? – не выдержала Орка под конец.

– Я... нет. Конечно, нет! Просто чувствую приближающееся зло.

Орка подошла и бесцеремонно взяла его за подбородок, внимательно заглянула в глаза. Тристиан попытался отстраниться, смотря не то с испугом, не то с недоумением.

Однако глаза у него фокусировались нормально, и взгляд оставался осмысленным. Совсем не как в тот раз.

Хорошо.

Орка отпустила его и потёрла висок. Голову сжимала тяжесть, после нескольких драк и долгой ходьбы наваливалось утомление. Не такое сильное, чтобы устраивать привал посреди тёмного туннеля под самым носом у врага.

Тристиан потёр скулу и переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Мы совсем близко. Скажи, если бы... если бы это был наш последний разговор...

– Это не наш последний разговор!

Крепко ухватив его, Орка снова вгляделась ему в лицо. Губы Тристиана чуть подрагивали, на лице читалась тоска и не угадывалась тень морока.

– Впереди ждёт могущественный противник. Ты лучше меня должна знать, как коварны случайные удары. Всё может случиться. Если бы...

Некоторые наёмники ценили возможность попрощаться с товарищами перед тяжёлой дракой. Орка такие вещи ненавидела.

– Уж я позабочусь, чтоб обошлось без «если бы»! Приложу все усилия. Ты, знаешь ли, слишком ценен! Ясно?

Глаза Тристиана ярко блеснули, потом он зажмурился, глухо пробормотал «Ясно» и отвернулся. Орка стиснула его плечи сильнее, наверное, больно, и резко оттолкнула.

Какого демона он вообще завёл этот разговор, и с чего вдруг?! Это был даже не первый раз, когда им пришлось совать голову в пасть дракона!

На самом деле она не хотела знать ответ.

И, конечно, ответ не заставил себя ждать, раскрывшись Оком Абаддона в руках Тристиана и знакомым порталом за его спиной.

 

 ***

Казалось, из Ока сочится жирная едкая слизь и заливает Тристиану ладони и запястья, кусает, сдирает кожу и плоть, прожигает кости. Отшвырнуть бы подальше, а не сжимать сильнее, боясь уронить.

– Тристиан! Что ты делаешь?!

Он попятился и сжался, ожидая волны гнева.

Око издевательски смеялось. Как же он был жалок, даэва глупой богини, позволивший запереть себя в смертную плоть и теперь трясущийся – перед кем? Перед смертной?

– Тристиан! Тебя околдовали, что ли?!

Орка бросилась вперёд, отскочила с рычанием от слепо молотящего когтями по воздуху Вордакая. Её волнение цепляло Тристиана за плечи, тянуло обратно, настойчиво и всё же слишком слабо, слишком мало, всего лишь отголоском эмоций, а не крепкой рукой, способной без труда сломать чужое запястье.

Почему не было гнева?

– Тристиан! Это враньё, тебе не надо подчиняться! Смотри на меня и не слушай!

Даже сейчас, понял Тристиан. Даже сейчас она беспокоилась о нём. Он заплакал, слёзы потекли по щекам и капали на изнывавшие от злой силы пальцы.

Ничтожество, ничтожество, ничтожество, пело Око. Забудь о ней, спасай остатки своего нелепого существования. Или исчезни. Зачем в мире существовать настолько слабым созданиям?

В самом деле.

Зачем?

Орка снова бросилась мимо Вордакая, взмахнула топором, стараясь отбить атаку пронзительно орущего ворона.

Что-то в душе Тристиана, безмерно перетянутое, стонущее от напряжения, ноющее от боли, лопнуло и оборвалось.

Даже если Нирисса убьёт его – разве не этого он заслуживал уже очень давно?

Тристиан посмотрел на Око и сжал пальцы, в последний, возможно, раз взывая к силе Саренрэй. К тому, что ещё теплилось в нём от этой силы.

Боль была адской. Боль вгрызлась в его ладони, запястья, локти, плечи, шею, ударила в голову. В глазах вспыхнуло пламя, багровое, чёрное, ничем не похожее на солнечное, а потом пришла тьма, от которой Тристаин так долго бежал.

Не темнота подземелья, которую прогоняли фонари и факелы, другая, полная, всеобъемлющая, абсолютная. Навеки отрезавшая от любого света, земного или небесного. Навеки закрывшая даже солнечное сияние Саренрэй.

В совершенной тьме раздался звук, и Тристиан понял, что это его собственный смех.


	5. Chapter 5

Всё было неправильно.

По-другому.

Не как в той истории, которую Орка не хотела вспоминать.

Тогда она тоже шла с отрядом, непохожим на нынешний и одновременно похожим. Тогда одну из взломщиц околдовали, и уже почти взятая добыча ушла из-под носа вместе с тремя жизнями напарников. Тогда Орка хорошо выучила признаки одержимости.

Сейчас их не было.

Сейчас было... что?

– Тристиан... он же не обязательно нас предал? – осторожно спросила Октавия, когда все жители Варнхолда во главе с Мэгаром прошли мимо. – Он же... не захотел бы, верно?

Бессмысленно гадать, чего Тристиан хотел или нет, он забрал Око Аббадона сам и после сам шагнул в портал. Знакомый портал с сине-фиолетовыми цветочными переливами, за которым угадывались колонны Зелёных Чертогов.

Орка стиснула кулаки, раздирая ладони в кровь.

Валери осуждающе покачала головой.

– Боюсь, это принесёт плохие последствия. Люди любили его. Могут начаться волнения, когда узнают о предательстве канцлера...

– Никто ничего не узнает!

Спутники отшатнулись от Орки, эхо её рычание заметалось между каменных стен и улетело в глубину теперь опустевшей гробницы. Валери нахмурилась сильнее.

– Не позволить слухам нарушить порядок – хорошо. Тем не менее, необходимо...

– Я решу, что необходимо, когда мы вернёмся. И без моего разрешения вы молчите и ничего не делаете! Понятно?

Валери поджала губы и отвела глаза. Орка медленно обвела взглядом остальных. Все смотрели в пол с редкостным единодушием. Октавия закусила губу, словно старалась не расплакаться.

Орка развернулась на каблуках и широким шагом пошла к выходу. Ей требовался глоток свежего воздуха.

Домой возвращались в молчании, что устраивало Орку целиком и полностью. Её разум лихорадочно работал, снова и снова повторяя случившееся, каждый раз с новыми деталями.

Солнечное сияние волос и мягкая улыбка.

Вина, вечная вина, словно каждая случайная жертва – личная ответственность.

Успокаивающий, мягкий голос и забота о каждом, кто попросит.

Догадки, всегда безупречные, с заражёнными семенами, с рекой, с безумными коридорами вордакаева логова.

Жажда найти милосердие даже к врагу.

Исступленная, голодная, отчаянная жажда получить прощение.

Осторожное касание губ к ладони.

Судорожная попытка ускользнуть, отчаянный выкрик «думай о баронстве»

Наивный, непонимающий взгляд из-под капюшона

Туманная фигура в капюшоне перед проклятой феей.

Шёпот варварской ведьмы на ухо.

Много-много отдельных мгновений, раньше не связанных, складывались в общую картину, щёлкали, как шестерёнки механизма, находившие зубцы друг друга. И теперь казалось таким глупым и нелепым не замечать очевидную целостность всего.

Таким невероятно, непростительно недальновидным!

Дура, думала Орка. Забывшая всё из-за смазливой мордашки дура.

Она и раньше знала горький вкус предательства – её продавали, пытались устранить конкуренты, кто-то рассчитывал загрести жар её руками и один раз случилась любовная месть за случайно уведённого кавалера. Орка относилась к возможному предательству с определённой долей философии, горечь была, есть и останется частью жизни. Решение проблемы ей виделось само собой разумеющимся – устранить предателя после обнаружения, по возможности нивелировать последствия, раз напиться по-чёрному и поставить точку.

Сейчас она не хотела ставить точки, забывать и даже напиваться.

Она хотела задать несколько вопросов.

И убивать.

Желание убивать росло медленно, на протяжении долгих часов дороги, и неотвратимо, усиливаясь с каждым новым витком воспоминаний, с каждым всплывшим образом. К моменту возвращения в столицу Орка находилась в состоянии спокойного бешенства и с ясным, полностью сформированным намерением.

Каковое намерение только укрепилось от обнаружившихся в столице неприятностей.

– Мы должны найти Амарга! Я не собираюсь сидеть тут и ждать, мы должны быть там!

– _Мы_ никому ничего не должны! И _я_ не собираюсь заниматься чужой сварой, пока моих людей у меня дома скармливают монстрам! Я займусь Амаргом не раньше, чем буду уверена, что не вернусь на кладбище!

Они с Амири зарычали друг на друга, как две большие собаки, ярость плескалась между ними душным маревом.

– Иди, раз ты должна, – добавила Орка после короткого молчания.

Амири перехватила свой чудовищный меч и выбежала. Орка выдохнула и велела готовить лошадей, чтобы отправиться к Мерцающему Озеру.

Она ждала и жаждала хорошей драки с монстрами и хотя бы смутного следа, где искать очередной проклятый цветок, или целый сад, или ещё какую придумку обезумевшей суки-феи. Она совсем не удивилась, увидев между чудовищ узнаваемую белую фигуру.

 

***

Тьма, в которой не было место надеждам на восход солнца.

Тьма, от которой Тристиан бежал столь долго и жертвуя столь многим.

Тьма, которая в итоге настигла его.

Это оказалось воистину мучительно. Не только обожженная Оком плоть, вся его сущность солнечного даэвы болела, скручивалась, лишённая возможности коснуться света. Сияние Саренрэй... Тристиан не находил в себе сил даже попытаться воззвать к Саренрэй теперь, уверенный, что ответом станут всё те же тьма и тишина.

Он шёл сквозь порталы по Гарлиону и Первому миру, не обращая внимания куда они открываются. Впрочем, он, связанный силой Нириссы, всё равно не пришёл бы никуда, кроме её царства.

– Ты! – очередная Сестра зашипела на него и взмахнула когтями у него перед лицом, обдав ветерком. – Ты смотрел, как убивали моих сестёр! Ты помог их убить!

Тристиан не ответил.

Он помог убить бесчисленное количество самых разных существ, вина которых, по большей части, состояла в том, что они жили там, где родились.

– Ты хотя бы принёс Око?

Так же молча Тристиан раскрыл пустые ноющие ладони. Возможно, они покраснели и опухли. Или нет. Тристиан не мог разобраться в ощущениях, всё ещё смешанных от прикосновения к древней скверне.

Сестра опять зашипела и хлестнула его когтями, расцарапывая лоб и щёку. Тристиан не шелохнулся. Она всё равно не могла повредить ему сильнее.

– Предатель! Бесполезный, мерзкий предатель! Когда госпожа вернётся, она сотрёт тебя в порошок! Она сломает твои крылья навечно! Навечно!

Невольно Тристиан задрожал, мысленно повторив это слово.

Саренрэй, милосердная госпожа...

Его губы шевельнулись, выговаривая утешительное имя, и Сестра опять хлестнула его. На язык скользнул солоноватый вкус крови.

Было ли в чертогах Фаразмы меньше света, чем в объявшей Тристиана слепоте?

Отдалили бы чертоги Фаразмы его от Саренрэй больше, чем он сделал это сам своими деяниями?

Вряд ли.

Саренрэй, милосердная госпожа...

Сестра водила пальцами вокруг его шеи, Тристиан ощущал след движения. Кажется, она старалась не вцепиться ему в глотку. Она зря сдерживалась.

– Убирайся. Я не должна покончить с тобой прежде, чем велит наша госпожа, – наконец выплюнула Сестра. – Убирайся отсюда на Мерцающее озеро. Там должны прорасти новые семена.

Тристиан подчинился больше по привычке, а ещё потому что у него не осталось никаких собственных намерений или желаний. Он безучастно наблюдал, как чудовища проходят через портал, не помогая и не мешая им. Некоторые погибли, не сумев преодолеть переход. Другие ушли, чтобы бегать по округе. Их можно было уничтожить, однако это не имело смысла: сил Нириссы хватило бы покрыть потери сотню раз.

На Мерцающем озере царил холод, под ногами Тристиана поскрипывал снег. Наверняка бело-голубой ночью и ослепительный днём, мерцающий, играющий разноцветными искрами. Вокруг то чирикали птицы и сновали дневные зверьки, то становилось тише и выходили на охоту ночные хищники.

Ничто не могло рассеять тьму, и никакое движение, никакие перемены не касалось её даже самой малостью.

Тристиан сидел на холодной земле, привычно выговаривая слова молитв, на которые больше не ждал ответа. Наверное, он уже умер бы, если бы был человеком. Порой ему чудилось, что он и в самом деле умер, просто не заметил. Тогда он шевелился и подносил ледяные пальцы к губам, выдыхал на них слабое тепло. Помогало мало.

Неизвестно, сколько бы Тристиан оставался на месте в одиночестве, если бы не эхо знакомого жара, долетевшее издалека. Он вскочил на ноги. Он считал себя мёртвым? О, как же он ошибался! Тристиан всё ещё оставался живым, более живым, чем многие и многие, сердце его колотилось, гоня по венам кровь, а дыхание вырывалось в воздух прерывистыми выдохами.

– Тристиан.

Чужой гнев лёг ему на плечи раскалённой тяжестью, ударил, чтобы швырнуть на колени и сковать. Тристиан попятился.

– Зачем ты здесь?

Шаги Орки отдавались по земле глухими ударами. Оказалось, что свет не нужен для того, чтобы узнать их мерный уверенный ритм.

– Да так. Есть пара вопросов. Какого демона, Тристиан? Чем она тебя взяла?

Волны жара обрушивались на Тристиана, опаляли кожу. Не милосердное тепло, нет, пустынный карающий огонь, который выжигает с поверхности земли любую скверну. Имел ли Тристиан право хотя бы просить о чём-то ином?

Он прикусил щёку, удерживая всхлип.

– Уходи. Пожалуйста. Беги с этой земли. Это всё, что я могу сказать.

Даже если огонь Саренрэй горел в Орке, она оставалась смертной, а перед Нириссой не устоял и даэва.

– Ну, уж нет!

Воздух у него в ушах завибрировал от утробного рычания, и Тристиан бросился в портал, протискиваясь между боками вновь явившихся чудовищ. В спину ему летел яростный рёв и звон клинков.

Он буквально выпал из портала на каменный пол, не удержавшись, рухнул на колени и зажал ладонью рот, чтобы не закричать. Его спасение имело мало значения, было лишь временным, а Нирисса могла сделать его смерть куда мучительнее, чем один мощный взмах топора, враз отделяющий голову от тела. И всё же Тристиан не хотел, чтобы последним, что случится в его жизни, были ненависть Орки и её безжалостный удар.

 

***

Что же, из неё и в самом деле получалась хорошая гончая. По крайней мере, в этой последней охоте, когда Орка прошла по следу как стрела, стремительно и без шага в сторону, и нависла над своей добычей, перешагнув трупы тех, кто стоял между.

– Ты позволишь сказать? – едва слышно произнёс Тристиан.

Орка схватила его за горло и влепила в стену, вышибая дух. Её когти впились и прокололи тонкую кожу возле бившейся жилки, и если бы только Тристиан попробовал сопротивляться, если бы только посмел...

Он запрокинул голову, открывая горло ещё больше.

– Ну, говори.

– Я... – его губы хватали воздух мелкими рваными глотками. – Ты слышала Нириссу. На этот раз она не солгала: я – даэва, и я служил ей из страха, что она разрушит мою сущность и связь с моей богиней окончательно. С самого начала, ещё до начала, ещё когда Неувядающий Цветок только рос. Столько смертей и столько предательства – и всё ради лжи, – из горла Тристиана вырвалось рыдание.

Дурак, зло подумала Орка.

Впрочем, ей не приходилось кичиться превосходством ума на этом поле.

– С самого начала... Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что ты сделаешь со мной?

Орка наклонилась ближе к его лицу. В ноздри ей забирался запах страха и отчаяния, слишком знакомый, чтобы его не узнать.

– А что я должна сделать, по-твоему? Что я должна сделать с тобой, Тристиан? – прошипела она.

Под когтями Орки всё так же торопливо и неровно бился пульс чужой жизни.

Часть её, полная неутолённого гнева, требовала сжать пальцы, чтобы на руки хлестнула ярко-красная кровь. Это было бы легко – всего одно простое движение. Это было бы справедливо – за почти разорённую столицу и несколько недель кровавой бойни. Это было бы закономерно – навсегда уничтожить угрозу с этой стороны и выкинуть из памяти.

Над губой Тристиана выступили крупные капли пота, мешаясь с каплями крови, засохшими на длинных царапинах. К щекам и лбу прилипли влажные светлые пряди, даже теперь отливавшие божественным золотом в свете факелов. Его ладони бесцельно шарили по стене, нервно сжимаясь и разжимаясь, широкие рукава вздрагивали – перебитые, поломанные крылья вместо уверенных рук, несущих исцеление или утешение.

Орка пальцем убрала волосы ему за уши. Провела по свежему синяку, оставленному бледно-зелёной рукой, которую так хотелось отрубить.

Часть её даже теперь не хотела, чтобы Тристиан исчез – навсегда.

Стоило это осознать, и полыхавшая ровным пламенем злость осыпалась пеплом, обратилась в мрачную тяжёлую усталость. Орка отпустила его горло.

Тристиан застыл, только дрогнули веки, шире открывая подёрнутые белёсой плёнкой глаза.

– Чтоб тебя... и твою Саренрэй... – пробормотала Орка, стискивая его плечи. – Демоны с тобой. Иди домой, Тристиан. Просто... иди домой.

Если бы она не держала его, наверное, пришлось бы ловить – разом обмякшего под её руками.

 

***

Тристиан всё ещё оставался живым, что вызывало у него много недоумения и очень мало радости.

Жизнь непрерывно текла мимо, звуками и запахами, касаниями и дрожью, всплесками эфирных колебаний и гудением аур, и теплом, которое спускалось с небес, укутывало легчайшим шлейфом. У Тристиана не имелось ни малейшего представления, как так случилось и почему.

Гнев Нириссы должен был разорвать его, медленно и мучительно, отрезая кусок за куском и давая в полной мере осознать весь процесс.

Гнев Орки – гнев Саренрэй – должен был испепелить его разом, оставив только прах в назидание о том, что даже милосердие не безгранично.

Но Нирисса отступила, а Орка... Тристиан не понимал, что произошло и по какой причине тяжкий жар её ярости вдруг испарился. Он не ощутил сияния, которое излучала бы доброта прощения, или нежности, или чего угодно, что служило спутником милосердия. Была ли это просто жалость? По какой-то причине мысль о жалости заставляла его тосковать, хотя он никогда не считал – не мог бы считать – это чувство чем-то недостойным. Впрочем, жалости он не ощутил тоже.

Тристиан гадал о произошедшем весь путь до столицы, так и не найдя ответов.

В город он вошёл, старательно не привлекая внимания, ожидая встретить гнев, недоверие, хорошо, если не открытую злобу.

– Тристиан! – Джод бросился к нему, распахнув объятия. – Во имя Эрастила, где ты пропадал?! Ох... – видимо, он заметил глаза Тристиана и, судя по всколыхнувшемуся воздуху, всплеснул руками, – Что же это за напасть? Я могу помочь?

– Ты не знаешь?

– Так откуда же знать? Госпожа баронесса вернулась злющая, у неё даже спрашивать не решились, и остальные как воды в рот набрали, даже малышка Линдзи, вот уж чудо из чудес, словечка не обронила. Мы уж не знали, что думать.

Тристиану захотелось зарыдать от стыда и одновременно острого облегчения, и стыда за своё облегчение, ведь было бы только справедливо, если бы ему пришлось столкнуться с последствиями собственного предательства.

– Я расскажу позже, если позволишь.

– Да, конечно, конечно. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – это была чистая правда.

Следующие два дня Тристиан просидел в своей комнате, зарываясь лицом и пальцами в ворс покрывал, или трогая дерево мебели, или бесконечно медленно цедя травяной отвар, катая на языке горький вяжущий вкус, или терпеливо перенося осмотры Джода, пытавшегося придумать способ избавиться от слепоты. Очень земные, материальные вещи, на которые обычно Тристиан обращал мало внимания, и которые теперь помогали избавляться от пропитавшего его с головы до ног аромата Нириссы и возвращаться в настоящее после тяжких снов о прошлом. Помогали сохранять веру в то, что он вернулся из Зелёных Чертогов живым, что он вообще вернулся.

Через два дня он узнал, что Орка прибыла с поля сражения. Следовало отправиться поприветствовать её и выяснить, что дальше. Тристиан не знал, сколько простоял, упёршись лбом в дверь, но так и не заставил себя переступить порог и выйти из комнаты.

 

***

– Что ты знаешь про Амарга и планы Нириссы на него?

Орка вошла без стука, слишком занятая мыслями о прошедшем сражении и грядущими поисками сбежавшего варварского вождя. Она была зла и разочарована – пропажей Амарга, ссорой с Амири и теми обязательствами, которые пытались навязать ей равно Джаманди и Суртова.

Тристиан сидел на кровати, обняв колени. При её появлении он вскинулся и поспешно поднялся. Слепые глаза безошибочно смотрели в сторону Орки (сквозь неё), впрочем, Тристиан и раньше угадывал её появление, не видя.

– Про Амарга? Я не знаю. Клянусь, я не знаю! – его голос зазвучал умоляюще, он подался вперёд и тут же отступил, замер, сцепив пальцы в замок. – Нирисса не рассказывала мне о своих замыслах.

Орка махнула рукой, потом, спохватившись, добавила вслух:

– Ладно, верю.

В конце концов, далеко не все хозяева склонны делиться планами со слугами, особенно теми, кого удерживают силой. Такие болтуны обычно недолго живут.

Орка прошла туда-сюда по комнате, продолжая размышлять о том, как поступить дальше. Бесполезное занятие, что делать и так было ясно – срочно искать гробницу другого Амарга, того, который мёртвый. Послать разведчиков, да и самой неплохо бы изучить местность. Только сначала отдохнуть. Ничего толкового всё равно не выйдет, если загнать себя и людей раньше времени.

Усилием воли она остановила мысли об Амарге и снова повернулась к Тристиану. Тот не шевелился и ничего не говорил, чуть не звеня от напряжения, как перетянутый лук. Орка подошла ближе, взяла его за подбородок, поворачивая голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть лицо. Синяки и царапины сошли, как всегда стремительно, а ведь минула всего пара дней. Запястья и локти под сползшими рукавами тоже были чистыми. На шее – ни следа впивавшихся когтей (Орка предпочла бы, чтобы _эти_ метки остались).

– Ты в порядке.

Если не считать глаз. Следовало убедиться, что слепота не станет слишком большой помехой. Когда Тристиан шёл к выходу из Зелёных Чертогов, то двигался уверенно и не нуждался в поводыре. Однако стоило проверить.

Позже.

Орка притянула его ближе. Хотелось взять его в охапку и завалиться спать – просто спать, она слишком устала – с тёплым телом под боком. Не с каким попало телом – с его, и чтобы никакая сумасшедшая фея не тянула зелёные лапы. От Тристиана по-прежнему пахло травами, летними, согретыми солнцем, и это успокаивало.

Возможно, это была глупость. Возможно, стоило поостеречься.

Даже если так, это была далеко не первая глупость в жизни Орки.

Кроме того, она уже велела Джубилосту посматривать в эту сторону, а то, что Тристиан сунет ей нож в бок в постели, её удивительно не беспокоило. Тристиан всё же оставался... Тристианом. Она бы, верно, успела проснуться, пока он уговорил себя исполнить подобный приказ. Даже если кто-то всё ещё продолжал отдавать ему приказы.

Тристиан не отстранился, когда Орка обняла его сильнее, не возразил. В этом было что-то неправильное. Его плечи и спина оставались каменно напряжёнными.

– Что с тобой?

Он покачал головой, пряча лицо за прядями волос слишком знакомым жестом.

– Ничего.

– Тристиан!

Дрогнув, он торопливо заговорил:

– Я в порядке. Я смогу делать всё, что необходимо. Чем я могу загладить свою вину? Скажи, я сделаю всё, что угодно.

Отчаяние на его лице говорило, что и в самом деле всё, даже если бы Орка решила устроить второе Цветение или трахнуть его прямо здесь до сломанного члена.

Улёгшееся раздражение вспыхнуло в ней с новой силой, и она резко оттолкнула Тристиана.

Это было не тем, чего она хотела.

Тристиан попятился, споткнулся о край кровати и с размаху упал на одеяло. Он сидел, обняв себя руками с болезненно выпрямленной спиной.

– Я уйду, если ты хочешь.

– Ты останешься здесь! – рявкнула Орка, снова шагая по комнате. – И прекратишь городить чушь.

Тристиан болезненно скривился.

– Но почему?! Почему ты вообще оставила мне жизнь, если прощение невозможно?!

– Захотела! И если бы я тебя не простила, ты бы лежал сейчас в Зелёных Чертогах, а чарокоты и крысы уже съели бы твоё хорошенькое личико! Так что прекрати это. Сейчас, – Орка остановилась над ним, накрыв своей тенью. Тристиан подобрал ноги и отодвинулся, вжимаясь в стену.

– То, что я совершил...

– Ты совершил предательство, и поспособствовал убийству приметно четверти моих подданных, и помогал моей противнице, которая собирается уничтожить моё королевство вместе с остальными подданными, – безжалостно закончила Орка. – Всё это случилось и останется так. Смирись, Тристиан. И живи дальше. Ты всё ещё мой канцлер, в конце концов, и у тебя полно дел, которыми сейчас почему-то занимается Джод. Почему, к слову?

Некоторое время висела острая, пронзительная тишина, в которой не слышалось ничего, даже дыхания, потом Тристиан шумно втянул воздух.

– Я... Ты в самом деле доверишь мне, как раньше?..

– Не как раньше, ничего никогда не бывает «как раньше». По-другому. Ещё посмотрим, как. И учти, такие подарки я делаю не больше одного раза.

Руки Тристиана задрожали, и он судорожно вцепился в свои запястья, больше не проронив ни слова.

Орка оставила его и ушла к себе в спальню. Ей всё ещё хотелось кого-нибудь тёплого под боком, но, увы, пришлось обойтись подушками и одеялом.

 

***

На поиски гробницы Амарга Орка отправилась одна, и Тристиан встретил её решение с облегчением. Выносить её недовольство и гнев он оказался не в состоянии, он предпочёл бы исчезнуть как можно дальше, чем снова попасть ей под горячую руку. Это был не страх, хотя Тристиан, слишком привыкший бояться, с трудом опознал новое чувство. Нет, это была горечь лишения, скорбь по потере того, что он разрушил собственными руками – доверия, близости и шанса на ещё большую близость.

К счастью, его ждали дела, позволявшие забыться и не думать.

Переступив порог своего кабинета, поначалу Тристиан чувствовал себя удивительно неловко. Он помнил, где стоят предметы, плотскими и эфирными ощущениями он точно определял окружающее, и всё равно чувствовал себя в незнакомом месте. Слишком много присутствия Джода. Слишком мало его самого.

На следующий день стало легче, а ещё через один начало возвращаться узнавание. Так или иначе, Тристиан вернулся в единственное место, которое за пределами чертогов Саренрэй мог бы назвать домом.

На четвёртый день Тристиан решился поговорить с Дждом. Было несправедливо скрывать от него правду, даже если Орка не желала, чтобы каждый встречный-поперечный мог бы тыкать пальцем в её канцлера (и, очевидно, её саму), обвиняя в предательстве.

Тристиан ожидал от Джода гнева, возможно, угроз и готовился перетерпеть их, стиснув зубы. Вместо этого его накрыло детской почти, беспомощной растерянностью и обидой.

– Так это был не Эрастил? Господь мой не говорил со мной?

Тристиан мысленно выругал себя за то, что вообще решил раскрыть рот. Истина должна идти во благо, и справедливость следует восстанавливать, однако не ценой же разрушения последней надежды невиновного!

– Мне жаль.

Джод бессильно рухнул на стул. Тристиан мог бы языком попробовать на вкус его отчаяние, и оно было таким же горьким, как его собственное. О, Тристиан хорошо понимал это чувство и многое о нём бы сказал, если бы нашёл хотя бы чуточку подходящих слов, не звучавших бы плоско, и фальшиво, и бесполезно.

Вместо этого он положил Джоду руку на спину, наполнив ладонь светом совершенного сочувствия, которое взял из сердца целиком и без остатка. Тристиана бы не удивило, если бы Джод отверг его поддержку – его, того, кто тоже виновен в случившемся.

Джод лишь притих под тенью божественного света, и тоска его как будто стала чуть менее густой.

– Мне жаль, – повторил Тристиан через некоторое время. – Я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что случилось. Но я верю, что рано или поздно Эрастил примет твоё искупление.

Уже закончив говорить, он вдруг подумал, что резкие слова Орки, обращённые не так давно к нему самому, возможно, значили то же самое. Не требование сделать вид, будто ничего не случилось, а необходимость столкнуться с правдой и признать её. Возможно, это даже была поддержка, которую Тристиан, слишком разбитый на тот момент, не оценил.

Мысли об Орке всё ещё причиняли острую боль.

Дальше время побежало привычной колеёй. Дни наполнились знакомыми заботами и новыми хлопотами, связанными с будущей коронацией. Даже тревожные сны о Нириссе отступили, возвращаясь лишь раз в несколько дней, и оставались просто снами, не вратами для феи. Тристиан легко выходил из них, и потом лежал, вслушиваясь в дыхание ночного замка. В какой-то момент он понял, что не испытывает страха, который, казалось, был вплетён в его кости и кровь прямо при сотворении тела. Его даже не пугала – беспокоила, о да, но не пугала как прежде – перспектива встретиться с Нириссой наяву, хотя та по-прежнему могла совершить с Тристианом множество кошмарных вещей.

У неё не было власти над бессмертием.

У неё не было власти поставить преграду божественности.

У неё не было власти остановить милость Саренрэй.

Смешно, что когда-то Тристиану мнилось иное. Смешно и печально, потому что говорило о слабости его веры. Как он мог считать себя самым преданным слугой своей богини, если столь легко уверился в превосходстве какой-то нимфы?

Впрочем, сожаления были бесплодны, и всё это оставалось лишь частью множества вещей, с которыми оставалось только смириться и жить. Обращаясь к Сарентрэй, Тристиан больше не умолял вернуть его обратно. Единственное, о чём ему всё ещё хотелось просить – это помочь тем, кто продолжал искать мрачное убежище несчастного варвара, ставшего очередной пешкой в безумной шахматной игре. Помочь Орке. Выжить. Победить. И вернуться. Ведь на этот раз сам Тристиан не мог сделать ничего, оставаясь бесконечно далеко от равнин, по которым её нёс вышколенный скакун.

Думать об Орке становилось легче, и в то же время труднее. Прежняя боль прошла, её сменила тоска одиночества. Тристиан обнаружил, что ему отчаянно не хватает громкого голоса, и гулких уверенных шагов, и резкого запаха, и жара багровой ауры, даже если бы это был жар гнева. Он скучал. Он хотел оказаться рядом, даже если не осталось никакой надежды ни на что «как раньше», даже если предательство навсегда установило между ними непреодолимую дистанцию.

Когда пришло известие о возвращении баронессы, Тристиан едва удержался, чтобы не выехать встретить её заранее. И всё же он заставил себя остаться и просто ждать на пороге замка, гадая, разозлится ли она снова, увидев его, и как сильно, и насколько...

– О, Тристиан! – она была довольна, и её радость лишь усилилась при приветствии. – Скажи, что ты собираешься объявить, как всё замечательно в моём баронстве, а не как на нас напали... монстры? Зомби? Дриады и наяды?

Орка подошла, и Тристиан на несколько мгновений потерялся в звуке её дыхания, биении её сердца и её резком запахе, смешанным с запахом кожи и лошадиного пота.

– Всё замечательно, – пробормотал он куда менее твёрдо, чем хотел бы.

– Правильный ответ. А теперь подробности.

Тяжёлая рука упала ему на плечи и повела без малейшей возможности уклониться или воспротивиться.

 У Тристиана не было желания уклоняться или сопротивляться. У него было желание, протянуть момент как можно дольше. А ещё надежда – очень маленькая и хрупкая, как бабочка посреди зимы.

 

***

Королева, подумать только. Ко-ро-ле-ва.

Мать бы смеялась до колик, если б дожила. А отцовы постояльцы попытались бы побить за наглое враньё. А самое смешное, думала Орка, что никакой от этой короны пользы, пока где-то неподалёку рыщет дурная нимфа, а Суртова и Джаманди примериваются, как бы вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Ничего не поменяется.

Лёгкий стук в дверь отвлёк её от изучения специально пошитой мантии. Мантия, к слову, была хороша, пускай и ярковата, прямо разукрашенная мишень.

– Да иду я!

Линдзи забегала уже два раза, хотя до полудня время ещё оставалось. Волновалась, словно её саму короновать собирались.

– Хорошо, народ уже собрался, однако не могли бы вы уделить мне немного времени, ваше величество?

Орка резко обернулась к нему.

Теперь, спустя месяц, Тристиан выглядел куда лучше, прежняя мертвенная скованность оставила его. Это радовало. Следовало с ним... поговорить как-то, пожалуй, но Орка не собиралась этого делать, пока не выставила вон Джаманди и Суртову.

Она не ожидала, что Тристиан придёт сам.

– С каких пор ты обращаешься ко мне по титулу?

Тристиан вошёл, прикрыв дверь, неловко улыбнулся.

– Людям надо привыкать. Я... прости, что отвлекаю в такой момент. Мне нужно сказать... спросить тебя, а застать одну никак не получалось.

– Ну?

Прищурившись, Орка внимательно его изучила. Выглядел Тристиан взволнованным, и скорее это походило на какую-то решимость, чем на страх или вину, которые столь часто прорывались раньше. Его взгляд смотрел прямо... ах, какой взгляд, не было у него больше взгляда. Он не пытался отвернуться или спрятать лицо за длинными прядями, как случалось.

Волосы горели в дневном свете, и как-то особенно верилось, что Тристиан спустился с сияющих сфер. Орке захотелось узнать, ощутит ли она колкое волшебное тепло, если зароется пальцами в его шевелюру. Жаль, для такого интереса время не подходило.

Тристиан приблизился, закусил губу, потом тряхнул головой.

– Ты дала мне один шанс. Которого я не заслуживал, и всё же ты дала мне его. И теперь... – он запнулся.

Орка подумала, что если он сейчас заявит, что теперь готов признаться ещё в каком-нибудь проклятом секрете, то точно его прибьёт на месте. Подумала лениво, без настоящего опасения подвоха. И добавила про себя, что если опять начнутся извинения, тоже прибьёт.

– Я хотел спросить, дашь ли ты шанс... нам. Нам с тобой, я имею в виду. Я...

Смешавшись, Тристиан замолчал. Орка тоже молчала, пытаясь понять, о чём он говорит. На щеках Тристиана выступили красные пятна, почти сразу сменившиеся отчётливой бледностью.

– Я понимаю, что прошу слишком много...

Словно кто-то громко щёлкнул, когда Орка поняла. Во имя всех богов, он действительно полагал, что спустя столько времени и вытерпев историю с Нириссой, Орка бы просто... выкинула всё это, отказавшись от главного приза?

Наверное, она никогда не поймёт, как работает голова у этого мужчины!

Она сгребла его за талию и притянула ближе.

– Я же говорила, что мне нравится твоя наивность? Я точно говорила, я помню.

Задохнувшись, Тристиан несколько мгновений не шевелился, потом зарылся руками в её шевелюру.

– Свет... Мой огненный свет. Как я боялся... и надеялся! Никогда, клянусь, никогда больше, никакого предательства, никакой лжи, я лучше умру...

Его прерывистое дыхание щекотало Орке шею, горячечно сбивчивый голос скатывался медовыми каплями. Тут растаял бы и камень, а Орка каменной не была. Она стиснула Тристиана крепче и тихонько зарычала. У неё свело между ног, когда она представила, как так же рвано и торопливо он просит прикоснуться к себе, лёжа расхристанным на кровати... вот этой самой...

...застеленной парадной мантией.

Проклятие, да почему всегда что-то должно мешать?!

Тристиан будто очнулся и быстро отстранился. Неверным движением он поправил воротник, пальцы его заметно подрагивали.

– Коронация.

Медленно-медленно Орка вдохнула и так же выдохнула, и ещё раз, и снова.

– Точно. Но ты не закончил, поэтому зайди после – договорим.

Кивнув, Тристиан пошёл прочь, едва не налетев на дверной косяк. Орка вдохнула и выдохнула ещё раз, подхватила мантию и, хмыкнув, спросила себя, понял ли он, что подразумевался не разговор.

 

***

Сбывшаяся надежда оглушила Тристиана, едва не лишив способности ориентироваться в пространстве и времени. Сбывшаяся надежда, а ещё Орка, её огонь, её кожа и волосы, её гортанное рычание и гулкие удары сердца. Как так вышло, за что, каким чудом? Одна Саренерей могла бы проявить подобное милосердие...

Понадобился дверной косяк и оклик слуги, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя и сосредоточиться. Огромным усилием воли Тристиан взял себя в руки и поспешил на площадь.

Уже выходя на морозную улицу, он осознал, что приглашение Орки на разговор означало приглашение не на разговор, и почувствовал, как забурлила утихшая было кровь. Тело, следующее за сознанием, откликнулось на чувства, полно и целиком. Тристиан прижал пальцы к вспыхнувшим щекам и порадовался, что нынче зима – холодный воздух приносил облегчение.

Коронация и празднество в честь её показались ему выматывающими до безумия. Сосредоточиться на происходящем почти не получалось. Хотя как посмотреть, в каком-то смысле Тристиан был очень сосредоточен, сквозь гул разговоров, смеха и песен ловя голос Орки, и различая эхо её поступи среди сотен других шагов. В итоге он, кажется, оскорбил госпожу Шандри Мерви, выдав ей неуместный комментарий о... Тристиану не удавалось вспомнить, о чём именно, определённо, на тему её представлений о правильном благоустройстве королевства. Скорее всего.

Совершенно неважно, на самом деле.

Через бессчётное количество мгновений ожидание закончилось. Орка оставила гостей веселиться, и Тристиан выскользнул из полного зала следом, оборвав очередной разговор едва не на полуслове.

За толстыми каменными стенами голоса пирующих казались почти тихими. Тристиан остановился перед знакомой дверью, положив ладонь на грубое дерево двери. Там, в комнате, стояла тишина, не заполненная чьим бы то ни было присутствием. Прошло ещё немного времени, когда из-за угла донеслись шаги.

Тристиан узнал бы их даже во сне, темп, и удар, и шелест одежды, и позвякивание застёжек и мелких бусин, вплетённых в космы. Ему показалось, что сейчас он захлебнётся предвкушением, и радостью, и вдруг вспыхнувшим ужасом, что всё – лишь фантазия...

Орка вошла в коридор, и Тристиан резко развернулся к ней. Он не успел сказать из слова, когда в два стремительных шага она оказалась прямо напротив и подхватила его под бёдра, отрывая от пола.

– Что ты делаешь?!

Тристиан вцепился ей в плечи, сжал бока коленями. Дверь тяжело грохнула от удара сапога, и они ввалились в комнату.

– Беру главное блюдо, – невнятно пробормотала Орка, кусая Тристиана под ухом.

Он обнял её крепче.

Дверь захлопнулась от нового пинка.

– Убью любого, кто сунется раньше утра.

На поэтическое преувеличение это не походило, однако у Тристиана не оставалось мыслей, годных для замечания о недопустимости бессмысленных убийств.

Орка стряхнула его на кровать.

В этой кровати спали куда реже, чем следовало бы, чем позволила бы мирная жизнь. И всё же всё тут, одеяла, подушки, тяжёлые складки балдахина, пропитались своей хозяйкой, её духом, и эхом её сердцебиения, и взвесью забытых снов. Тристиан упал них, как в омут – разом с головой и до потери понимания где верх, а где низ.

Две руки упёрлись по обе стороны от его головы, и к его лбу прижался чужой горячий лоб.

– Поговорим, а?

Засмеявшись, Тристиан потянулся ей навстречу.

Позже он лежал в темноте – вечной темноте – и чуть не плакал от того, что не может увидеть Орку сейчас, и никогда, в мареве солнечного света, прекрасную, как сам свет. И в то же время от того, что может – лежать на её груди, когда под ухом раздаются мерные удары, и чувствовать, как дыхание шевелит волосы на макушке, и трогать её жаркий дух ладонью. Даже если Саренрэй отказала ему в любом другом милосердии, только за это Тристиан был благодарен.

 

***

Утро после бурной ночи случается разным и далеко не всегда приятным, чаще наоборот.

Это утро Орку вполне устраивало. Ещё в полусне она подгребла тёплое рядом поближе, уткнулась носом... чихнула из-за пощекотавших ноздри волосинок и проснулась окончательно. Ей не помешало бы поесть и ополоснуться, но...

Она слегка укусила тристиана за плечо и лизнула укус.

...всё могло подождать.

– Ты никогда не довольствуешься малым, мой свет?

Хохотнув ему куда-то в шею, Орка провела языком по гладкой скуле. Тристиан вздохнул довольно, потянулся обнять...

Что-то было не так.

Орка резко села, прижав его руки к кровати. На лице Тристиана отразилась растерянность, разочарование, тревога.

– В чём дело? Я сделал что-то...

– Тихо.

Что-то определённо было не так, Орка узнала это чувство, и игнорировать его теперь не собиралась. Она внимательно осмотрела Тристиана, снова провела пальцем по нежной щеке.

Что же...

Что...

– Когда ты успел побриться?

Тристиан приоткрыл рот с нескрываемым изумлением (Орка невольно уставилась на влажные губы), потом смущённо улыбнулся.

– О. Это. Знаешь, я всё-таки даэва. Моё тело... подчиняется разуму больше человеческого, и в некоторых аспектах...

– Ты бреешься силой мысли?

Кажется, он смутился, лицо и уши порозовели розовыми бутонами.

– Э-э-э... нет. Она просто не растёт. Борода.

Как можно было не заметить раньше, они столько раз останавливались лагерем, вместе готовили стоянку, вместе отдыхали и вместе собирались после отдыха. Сердито выдохнув, Орка легла на бок, подперев голову ладонью.

– Проклятье, я только из-за этого должна была догадаться про враньё! Ты слишком хорош, чтобы оказаться правдой, – она снова провела по восхитительно нежной коже и, заметив, как изменилось лицо Тристиана подтянула его ближе и добавила: – Шучу! Всё отлично. Ты идеален, и я не собираюсь никому тебя уступать.

Никакой очередной потусторонней бабе, сколько бы их ни явилось.

 

***

Утро после бурной ночи... ну, у Тристиана не находилось опыта, чтобы сравнивать, поэтому можно сказать только то, что конкретное утро после конкретной ночи его устраивало. Несмотря на утомление и слегка избыточную алчность Орки, он чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем много-много месяцев и лет до этого.

Не идеально, ведь идеал оставался в чертогах Саренрэй, однако просто замечательно.

Слишком замечательно, пожалуй, ему совершенно не хотелось заниматься ничем, кроме как расслабленно сидеть и изучать изменения в собственных теле и духе или грезить с надеждой о будущем. А ведь рутинные дела никуда не делись.

Он вошёл в кабинет, постоял у стола, перебирая пергаменты, которые не мог прочесть без помощи. Потом отошёл к окну и распахнул, впуская холод и солнечный свет, ложившийся на кожу невидимым шёлком. Ещё пару минут – на благодарственную молитву Саренрэей и удовольствие от последних капель приятной утренней истомы.

Укусы мороза бодрили. Тристиан закончил шептать молитву и подставил сложенные ковшиком ладони, словно собранный в руки свет станет чем-то ощутимым. Воздух над его пальцами шевельнулся, из него выпал лёгкий клочок пергамента. Должно быть, ветерок украл записку у какого-нибудь бедолаги, не из ниоткуда же она возникла. Машинально схватив её, Тристиан закрыл окно и вернулся к столу, готовясь позвать Джода.

Что-то не так.

Он постоял, мусоля в пальцах несчастный пергамент, чернила скользили под кожей, свиваясь в неизвестные буквы, и за них цеплялись тени дурных эмоций.

Что-то не так.

Прошения, жалобы и отчёты ждали, однако Тристиан решил, что первым Джод прочитает именно эту непонятную записку.

Записку о месте встречи обезглавленного культа Богини, о чём ещё только предстояло узнать.


End file.
